Hidden Letters
by 1607hannah
Summary: The Love Letters of Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn were kindly bestowed to us by Lord Elboron, son of Faramir. Please do not remove from the library, unless given express permission, as the letters are personal in nature and any removal requires a letter of consent from Lord Elboron, Steward of Gondor. However, any person may read and review the letters herein.
1. Letter One

Hidden Letters

_The Love Letters of Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn, Prince and Princess of Ithilien, Lord and Lady of Emyn Arnen, were given to the library of Minas Tirith as documentation recording the after events of the War of the Ring. These letters lay to rest the rumours of a purely political and unhappy match and gave much in showing the love that blossomed between this Lord of Gondor and the Lady of Rohan. Although kept private after the Lord Faramir's death (his wife having died foremost) following the wishes of Eomer, King of Rohan, Elessar Telcontar, King of Anor and Gondor and Lord Elboron, the oldest son of Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn; they can now be shown publicly, though in accordance with good taste and respect for all those mentioned._

_Signed,_

_Lord Elboron,_  
_son of Faramir,_  
_Lord of Emyn Arnen,_  
_Steward of Gondor_

**1****st**** Letter**

27th May 3019

Dear Eowyn,

Forgive me for writing to you, I realise it has only been a week yet I find myself looking for you. I fear I look like a dog that has misplaced his tail! I recognise your brother warned us not to write too often, perhaps because we would find life dulling around us and our whole world would exist within our letters. Though I fain think on seeing him part with my cousin he will abandon his own rule before too long. I find myself wandering down corridors and halls, making my way to the houses of healing or the stables and expecting to find you there.

My hours are filled with occupation, especially with the new governance of the king, who will willingly give his ear to any man with a complaint. I confess I am still unused to the role of Steward, in many ways I am certain of my abilities, yet still find myself heeding to my father's words and the belief it should be my brother here. But we should not dwell on sadness and this is supposed to be a love letter, not one filled with woe! At least, not my own. You know you always have my ear and heart.

I am half tempted to become the poet, I am infamous for being, and sing your praises to the rafters, though I can imagine your face at such a suggestion and it amuses me no end. I confess it, my love, I find everything about you to be truly beautiful. Even the scowl you will give on reading the above is fairer to me than any Elven craftsmanship. I miss your temper and that hidden smile you showed me, the sweet, gleam in your eyes and the way you bit your lip when I first held your hand. I know you would not have flowery words of love spilling from my mouth and extolling your virtues, but to me, you are like no other and I am a blessed man to have won such love. There is very little for me to say that you do not know already, except that I would have you by my side and I would always have your love and trust.

I wait eagerly for your reply and any news you can give me.

All my heart and affection,  
Faramir.

* * *

A/N: Because I was in a romantic and soppy mood, plus I really liked the idea Faramir and Eowyn would write to one another during their wait to be married. There will be a reply and the letters will probably get longer as time goes on. Making this a T rated for now, just to be on the safe side! ;)


	2. Letter Two

**2nd Letter**

1st June 3019

Dear Little Lost Puppy, otherwise known as Faramir!

You my Lord are very endearing and while I am being kept prisoner in the kitchen it gave me great joy to read your letter. Arfréa is insisting that if I do not know how to cook, clean, sew and wrap up a baby with one hand then I shall never be a fitting wife for anyone. Naturally with her it does not make the blind bit of difference if I point out I killed the Witch-King or that you have sworn to me your love, I am still a grave disappointment because my bread doesn't rise properly! Apart from wifely lessons I am kept very busy by my brother, like you he was never meant for the role he now has. I know how a council is run, from being near my Uncle's side. How to run the household here and to not have my orders confused or mismanaged. Éomer finds such things frustrating; he is not used to people not knowing how his mind works or why something should not be so simple. He is learning though and has more patience with his councillors. I cannot say the same for my roast chicken, though my learning at the houses of healing certainly helped with some parts of my education.

I know you have said you do not wish to speak to me of any sadness, but you can do and I would always return the favour of listening to you, as you have done for me. I know there is much that I owe you from our time spent together, when you were a good deal more patient with me, than I was with you. I am grateful that you bore my temper well and you never abandoned my company to be with a maiden who snapped at you less, I would have probably understood if you had. Though that doesn't mean I wouldn't have been any the less angry about it!

That certainly made me laugh, you know me far too well. Though I must confess I was both irritated and pleased when you said I was beautiful, but I have always found with you that you please and puzzle me in equal measure. There are times when you are so severe and quiet I would scarcely believe you would be the same man who laughs so easily and hides me round corners to steal kisses from. I would not have you extol my virtues, seeing as submissiveness and quiet nature are meant to be two of them and I entirely lack those and have no need for them. But I do not mind entirely when you compliment me, though I prefer a commendation of my character, rather than my outward appearance. I've had too many men lust after that and not love me for my inner nature.

And also write to me whenever you feel need, as I will do to you. I do not listen to my brother for a minute and neither should you! Besides, he is far too busy in the time present and will not be interrogating me for love letters or poetry. Perhaps I will see you in the summer, as there are some talks for travelling to Minas Tirith and then Dol Amroth in July. My brother wishes to have favourable relations with your Uncle for trade and other "matters"! I believe you to be right, my love, though I merely thought Lothíriel's interest in my brother was purely fanciful. You will have to forgive me if I am wrong and I do believe it would be a joy to have her as a sister, it may also liven my brother's mood.

I must stop writing for there is another council this evening and I intend this letter shall get to you within the week. Thank Béma for safer roads.

I love you, Faramir.

Eowyn

* * *

A/N: Makes me smile that Eowyn would write more.


	3. Letter Three

**3****rd**** Letter**

7th June 3019

Dear Maiden Sharp-Tongue,

I have even missed _that_ surprisingly, your never ending teasing of me! Perhaps Arfréa can tame your wild soul with bread baking and needle work, though I highly doubt it. My Shieldmaiden you have no need for cooking classes, as I am a remarkably fine cook myself, Ranger duty required it. Perhaps someday we can escape our duties for a while in Emyn Arnen and I will show you how to spit roast a chicken, you can show me how to best put up a tent, I often made do with caves and trees in the past. We'll go hunting in the forests and fishing in the Anduin, then to bed in our own tent.

Whatever your brother's doubts he will do well as King, one because he has you by his side and two because he has it within him to be a great king. When I think upon it, Aragorn, Éomer and I have all filled roles we did not think we could. Modesty is a favourable trait to have, even amongst all your proud horse lords!

Damn it.

Sorry.

Damn it. I wish I could have you here. I wish I could hold you in my arms just for a minute. Reading your words makes me think of your voice and my longing to hear your laughter grows by the second. I love you. If I could write that a thousand times without you mocking me then I would. I would never have sought any other female company than yours. Your trust and kindness were gifts worth pursuing and fighting for, more than any pretty compliant girl. But if I did not love you for your temper then I could not love you at all and I would be a fool not to love you. I know you dislike it but you are beautiful, if I could I would happily journey to Meduseld and bury my face in your hair, brother or no brother! I would pay all the wealth I own, to which ever god or mortal, if only to barter for a few more hours of hidden kisses and to lay my head in your lap again.

Very well, my love. Where to begin on your soul? I know you to be kind and considerate, when it comes to your horse, Merry, your brother and me on occasion! I know you to be wise and clear of mind. I know you are strong and brave; there is no braver woman in all of Gondor or Rohan. I know you despair when I say you are perfect, in my eyes you are, though you insist on saying I should love you for all your imperfections. And I would, if you had any! I jest, my love. You have plenty and so do I, rightly so, but I adore you for them. Your stubbornness, your wilfulness, your determinism, your temper and impatience. I hope you love me for mine, I will wager quietness and dullness make the list!

Though I must disagree with you, when it comes to Lothíriel. My cousin enjoys being admired and being loved, but she is not flighty and she doesn't pursue men only to have them fall at her feet. I believe her to have genuinely liked Éomer and her own joyful nature suits his. Believe it or not I have seen your brother grow a little tipsy and revel as well as any hobbit! He writes more easily now to me.

I look forward to seeing you in July and will make as much time for your company as possible.

I love you too, Eowyn.

Faramir


	4. Letter Four

**4****th**** Letter**

15th June 3019

Dear Faramir,

It gives me great joy to receive your letters, I treasure each one you have sent me and often read them again and again. I do love you Fara. If you have missed my teasing, then I have missed your wit and the way you can read anything and make it sound like poetry. You could probably read aloud the dullest council report and it would still sound mildly interesting.

I think I doubt that too, Arfréa's more or less given up on me and declares you will be the unhappiest married man alive! My poor Faramir, married to such a useless woman. She told me that a woman must fulfil three roles, a maid in the kitchen, a nurse in the nursery and a whore in the bedroom. So I am afraid I will only be able to comply with the last two…strangely, Arfréa has not told me a good deal about the latter! But it looks as though you shall complete the first. I confess I do like the sound of hiding from everyone, creating our own place and just being with one another. I look forward to spending summer in your company, though I am glad to be home.

My brother is busy with trade negotiations and the repairs of the towns, so we shall soon have fish from Dol Amroth. But as my presence is required for the meetings I do not have very long for your lovely letters. Also, the Golden Hall's many rooms have fallen into disrepair and I have forbidden Éomer from marrying anyone until I have seen them restored. I fell about laughing when some of the maids ran out screaming of one when they saw a nest of mice and really Fara, they were the sweetest things. They had big dark eyes and round ears. Though I confess the rat we found in the lower rooms was hardly the nicest of things. Most of the time it is just a lot of cobwebs and dust though.

I wish I could be in your arms.

I miss you Faramir. That part of your letter was something I read over and over. And you're right; I can imagine your voice when I read your words. Though I would fain like to see you try getting past my brother to bury your face in my hair. Do not fear, my love, we have days and days ahead of us where you can lay your head in my lap as much as you like! I promise when next I see you I shall give you a thousand kisses. And you, you are kind and loving and wise and patient and everything. You are not a bit dull, otherwise I would not concede to marrying you.

I meant no offense to your kin; please don't think I meant it that way. I know Lothiriel to be so generous and warm hearted. I am glad I get to see her again too when we return to Gondor. And have you really seen my brother drunk? Tis not a pretty sight! We should hope Lothiriel will never see him so, though doubtless you, Aragorn and Gimli will insist on getting him completely inebriated before his wedding night!

Me too, my love. Now I must away and help get rid of a bird trapped in the rafters.

Love From,  
Eowyn


	5. Letter Five

**5****th**** Letter **

24th June 3019

Dear Vanquisher of the Mice,

Damn these days. They seem long and short; long because you are not beside me, short because I wile them away and before I know it I am called to the King's hall each evening to dine. Aragorn and I have grown more at ease in one another's company; I fear he thought I blamed him for what happened to my brother and I fear I thought you loved him still. I know, my love, you will batter me about the head and call me a fool for thinking so. Yet he is an admirable man, who is both a military leader and a wise king of peace, I can understand why you loved him once. My father was not so lovable and the people of Gondor are now madly in love with their king. I know you will call me a dolt for believing myself to be inadequate, but I cannot help compare myself to this man, in the same way I compared myself to Boromir. But enough of that! I fain believe you would ride to Minas Tirith and whack some sense into me with the flat of your sword. You will have to forgive me if I grow possessive and greedy of you, but I am gluttonous when it comes to your love.

Oh poor Arfréa, I am certain she tried. And poor me, fancy being married to a wife that can slay a Nazgul but cannot make decent honey cakes, I shall wither away, I just know it! Oh did she indeed? I cannot say I think much of her directness; I have no intention in making you fulfill any of those roles, unless you wish to. But now, sitting at my desk, having but an hour to reply to you, I cannot help thinking of you in my bed. I will have to come up with some good persuasion for you to fulfill the latter! Haha! Nay, I just want you Eowyn; I have no need for a maid, a whore or a nurse, for I have you. Luckily, there is no shortage to good cooks, maids or nurses in Gondor.

I wager you'll have a good many things from Dol Amroth, perhaps even a marriage contract, so make sure those rooms are tidy otherwise my Aunt Ivriniel will never agree to the match! As would I, never liked mice or rats, however sweet you find them. I would happily face a mountain troll daily, rats…urgh. Words cannot express my dislike of them. I think on this occasion I would concur with your maids!

I shall count every one of your kisses on seeing you again, I hold you to your word, my love. I fear I will be entirely unwilling to let you go from my company.

But tis traditional my love, how can a wedding be a wedding if your brother is not entirely drunk? Besides, he will only do the same at mine and so it shall be a simple and justified revenge! As is the case for every couple's wedding. In any case, it is not me your brother should fear, but my cousins Amrothos and Erchirion; I hear tale they have some very strong wines in Belfalas. I know you meant no offense to my kin. Lothiriel has told me how much she misses your company and that of your brother's.

I smiled at your last sentence, for while I am called away to examine a rebuilding of the east wall, you are called away to free a bird. I hope he appreciates his freedom at your hands and is flying all over Rohan telling the other birds of your nobleness and beauty. I am certain the stone masons and builders will speak of mine!

All my heart, my dearest and loveliest Eowyn,

Faramir


	6. Letter Six

**6****th**** Letter**

31st June 3019

Dear Fara,

I order you to stop being so silly and as I hold the privilege of being your love I will tell you now to stop being a fool. What I felt for Aragorn was nothing more than a girlish whim, an admiration stemming from being in the presence of a great myth. He was right; I only loved the thought and idea of a hero-like figure, as children love the stories of olden times and heroes. It was never real love, but I was willing to believe it was. That is, until I met you. None of us can help compare ourselves to a king, but I will not have you doubt your abilities or your heart for a minute. Not a second Faramir. I will not have it. I love you, Fara, and yours is the only love I desire. I promise you that. I think I will saddle Windfola and come to Minas Tirith, not only to whack some sense into you, but to also have you kiss me again. Is it bad I long for your touch and your lips…? And now I am blushing and every maid of mine is whispering and giggling at me while I write. I blame this entirely on you, of course! Oh Faramir, I do love you.

Yes, _poor_ Arfréa tried her very best to tame me! But at least I can now feed you boiled potatoes. See, I'm not entirely useless! Well that's Rohirrim women for you, direct to a fault. You shall get no tact or discretion from me, my love! I think Arfréa is hoping for a nursery full of screaming children, she loves chaos…actually, she loves bringing order to chaos. Luckily, it will be your cousin who has her as the nurse, not us! Arfréa would disapprove heartily of your paperwork. To her men need horses to ride, women to love, ham to eat and ale to drink then they'll happily do whatever task you set them. She's had two husbands and six children, so I think she complied with the latter two very well.

And now I am as red as a raspberry again, all because of your suggestion. I confess to not having enough experience or female company to know enough of…things. But I do want to be in your bed, however scandalous the thought, the idea pleases me immensely. Éomer would probably have a fit, but I have hidden my letters well, not even my serving maids know where they are!

The rooms are mostly clear now; we've had one or two exciting discoveries. Well, I say exciting, my maids and you would probably say terrifying. We've had a few more birds and a good many spiders. Fancy being scared of a few mice! And they are the sweet field ones, not the house ones. I am half tempted to release one or two in our bed chamber when we are wed!

Oh a great tradition! It terrifies most brides, of that I can assure you. In any case, with me as your wife I highly doubt Éomer will even attempt to sing bawdy songs at our door.  
Yes, Lothiriel told me of the good many pranks her and her brother, Amrothos, have played over the years. I fear we conjecture too much, my love. We do not know truly if she and Éomer will wed, I do not want us to be akin to gossipy old maids. You especially! But when I am come to Dol Amroth, and we are in the heat of summer, I must sample this wine you speak of. The Rohirrim are famous after all for their meads and ales, I have a desire to sample the fine wines of Gondor. The one I tried at Aragorn's coronation was good.

Ah well, I am certain all the builders, stone masons and smiths of Gondor, who have any sense, speak about your handsome face and charming nature. I just hope they remember that you have a betrothed in Rohan who waits impatiently for her wedding.

I fear I do not speak enough about how much I love you and miss you. But I am so useless with words. It seems strange we are so akin to one another; I suppose there was the chance where I could have either loved you or hated you. But I am heartily glad it is the first and not the latter. I truly think at times you are one who always seems to know where my heart lies and what my mind feels. I am glad I have such a man as you.

Sorry for being so honest,

Love From,  
Eowyn


	7. Letter Seven

**7****th**** Letter**

5th July 3019

Dear Eowyn,

Tis July now, when can I expect your company? I joke of course, I know you did say late July and my longing for those days grows ever stronger. But I shall not wile away the days dreaming of you, life is something to be lived after all. The nights I may truly claim as time for you, you are ever present in my dreams, my love, and I am glad for that.

I will obey your commands, I realise I was being foolish to doubt you at all. I am pleased and grateful to have your love and for you to remind me of good sense. Though, I do not see your desire to kiss me a terrible thing at all, my love. I desire it greatly myself and I am glad to hear that you blush at the thought of my touch. I would give anything at all for another taste of your lips…You best hide this letter, especially from Éomer. Else I would fear he'd come to Minas Tirith and duel with me for slandering you so! I accept your blame entirely and gladly.

Oh boiled potatoes, what joy, I look forward to those! Haha, I never expected any tact or discretion from you, my love. But that's another trait of yours I love dearly. I realise the women here do tend to avoid any direct subject or matter. Your honesty is refreshing. It sounds Arfréa does not believe your cooking needs to be any better if she so disapproves of my work. It can be dull at times, but I enjoy it tenfold more than sleeping in caves and going without a bath for months at a time. Though Arfréa may have a point, but I doubt I am simplistic as that.

The thought of you in my bed thrills me and I am relieved I opened your letter in the privacy of my study, rather than while I was with Aragorn and the council. I did not expect you to know all, but it pleases me that you acknowledge your desires and see no shame in them. By all the gods I want you. Forgive me for my directness and please keep this letter hidden from your brother, else he would have my head!

I am afraid I care not whether the mice are from the field, the house, the city or the sea and NO, I forbid you entirely to release any rodent in my room, Eowyn. Else I will hide all your swords and your horse for good measure.

I think Éomer will come nowhere near our door if you are dressed for battle and take your sword to our wedding bed, though I must confess I shall probably be too terrified to go to bed myself!  
Have you really, my love? Aye, several of which involved myself as the victim, I've had too many buckets of water thrown over my head to count.  
I do not, my love. I think the match to be likely. Whether they write letters to one another or not, there was at least the beginning of a courtship between my cousin and your brother. Perhaps you are right in thinking they have yet to realise the possibility of love, but there was affection and gentleness between the two.  
Do you think that wise? I clearly remember you becoming a good deal more affectionate and eager with your kisses when you had drunk the wine on the coronation. I seem to recall you _accidentally _falling into my arms several times and not heeding the terrible looks your brother gave me!

Ah they do not forget. The people of Minas Tirith still speak of you with great admiration. Half the little girls here are determined to become just like you. I have seen dozens with their hair tied back in simple plaits, wearing dark green, waving little wooden swords around and galloping about the city. And the boys are all determined to wed fair haired Rohirrim ladies. I have heard one particular boy say that all girls were smelly, except for the Lady Eowyn because 'She knows how to ride a horse properly.' How that justifies you not being smelly I am a little uncertain, but there we are. Likewise, most of the daughters belonging to the high born Lords and Ladies are now demanding to know how to ride a horse 'properly' and not just side-saddle. You have caused quite an uproar, my love, even when your presence is no longer here.

You do not have to say very much at all, my love. I can tell every time you look into my eyes, every time you wrap your arms around me and I hold you tightly, every time I am blessed with your kiss. You are far from useless with words, but all your actions speak well of your love. I hope I can return the same affection with mine. And I am glad to have such a Lady as you; you have brought such joy and light into my life.

I miss you.

All my heart,  
Faramir

* * *

Little thanks to everyone and your lovely reviews. I appreciate your words immensely.


	8. Letter Eight

**8****th**** Letter**

11th July 3019

Dear Fara,

I think I am driving my brother and the household mad. I cannot sit still for five minutes, Freda was practically begging me just to sit still for a while and do some needlework, but you know better than anyone that never eased my soul. The Household is in good order, the rooms are all repaired, the town almost rebuilt. Yet I feel like a hawk that has not seen the sky or been out to hunt for some time, I ride almost daily now just to soothe my temperament. I don't know what it is…but it is very frustrating.

Anyway, I wish I could be in your company. I keep asking Éomer if we shall go to Minas Tirith in mid-July and then onto Dol Amroth in late July, but he seems to favour the idea of not being there till late July and then going onto Dol Amroth in early August. Perhaps it is that which rattles me. You are very sweet to me and I hope those dreams are not at all immoral! You know what my brother would say if he knew of such things. I am glad I read this one away from the court and my maids; it came quite late at night, so I read over your words again and again. I love your voice.

You will adore my boiled potatoes; I no longer turn them into mush. I am glad you think so, for Lothiriel seemed the only one to ever truly say what she was thinking. I think I discussed the weather with so many noble ladies I wanted to scream. Haha, Arfréa believes we both shall be woefully unhappy. You will fall in love with your papers and I will never bake a cake that does not have a fine charcoaled layer. Though I think even she would doubt if our marriage bed would be unhappy, I have never known anyone so blunt with their desires and their want. She'd be proud of you in that sense!

Haha, well suppose I just happened to find a mouse and brought it into your study just to show you? I wouldn't release it; just make a study of its limbs and behaviour. Don't you dare touch my sword or my horse, Fara, else I shall hide all your books and your bow!

I am glad I read this alone, for I laughed out loud when reading your words. I had no intention for dressing myself as a Shieldmaiden, but now you mention it perhaps I should…Ah, my love, you would have no choice, I would tie you up and kidnap you on Windfola!  
Hehe, well I heard about those ones and when they stole all your breeches, so you had to run around the palace in a sheet, chasing after them. That amused me greatly.  
I just did not wish to speak too hastily upon it and become hopeful for Éomer's sake, if our journey is purely a political one. Though I hope to Bema it is not.  
I am heartily offended you suggest I am anything other than capable when I drink wine! Besides, do you not think I may have only pretended to be drunk in order to kiss you? Ah, now that shall be a puzzle for the Steward of Gondor.

Oh, well I am honoured and find that very endearing, I imagine I shall have quite the Éored should I chose to go to battle again. Admittedly, not the most terrifying of Éoreds, but our numbers will be quite fierce. Well, I think your boy spoke quite truthfully, I do know how to ride a horse properly and I don't smell. He sounds marvellously insightful, have you considered accepting him onto the council?

You mean so much to me Faramir, I do miss you terribly. I am so happy I can bring you joy and contentment, for you do the same to me. I love you. Now I must to bed. Goodnight, my wonderful man.

From your giddily happy and impatient Eowyn


	9. Letter Nine

**9****th**** Letter**

18th July 3019

Dear Eowyn,

Ah, I believe you are suffering from the affliction of love. Hopefully some time spent in my company will alleviate such symptoms! I think I understand a little of what you feel, my love, I am kept busy but there are times when I have an intense desire to abandon all and walk to Edoras. I think we shall all be a little distracted from the requirement of duty, when reflecting on the affection of another.

It may be counterproductive, my love, to keep on asking him. Do you not remember how long it took to seek Éomer's approval of our marriage? Aragorn assures me though your brother has promised to be in Minas Tirith by the 27th day, so it shall be little more than a week. By the time you have written and I have received your letter you should be here. A little patience is all that is asked.

I confess it, there are a few dreams I have had that have not been entirely moral, but I am content to wait till our wedding night to fulfil them. I can imagine vividly as to what your brother would say and do if he knew about such things. Thank Bema you hide your letters so well.

I am certain I shall be happy on a diet of boiled potatoes and cindered cake. Have you told Arfréa of what I write to you? I fear, my love, it would not be well advised. I trust your discretion, but I would prefer it if these letters were kept private. It cheers me to think this is a part of our love that is solely shared by us alone. We have no prying eyes or whispers here. This shall be just you and I.

You have a very wicked sense of humour; I will have no mouse or rat brought into our bedroom or my study. I am beginning to think I may have to get a cat before you get here. I do love you; you know just how to beat me! Please don't hide my books or my bow, you wicked, wicked woman. I swear I shall not place a finger on either your horse or your sword, for you make me smile too much Eowyn.

Haha, I would not complain if you did!

Oh yes, I remember that very well. If I recall correctly I then had Boromir near wrestle me to the ground, while I was still desperately clinging onto my sheet. It was no doubt very amusing to my cousins and my brother. As a thirteen year old boy it wasn't so amusing, but I can see the hilarity of it now.

Assuredly, my dear, I think it to be at least a match with some affection behind it. If any marriage is discussed Lothiriel would not consider it if she did not feel that she loved or could grow to love Éomer. And matches made for political reasons, other than those of love, are far more common here than in Rohan. Were your brother to marry anyone I would think he'd like to marry for love, however, determined and soldierly he can be.

Now there is a question for me, if you were pretending you were remarkably good at it…unless I had a little too much that night and was too drunk to realise your intentions. Either way, I shall find no fault with it, I found it immeasurably pleasing to have your kisses and your embrace, even when Éomer was fuming in his chair. But he can hardly blame me for such a transgression.

Really, my love? For I have come across some children that can be most terrifying, particularly if they have eaten too many sweetmeats or cake. Feed them all up with honey cake and you shall have an army able to scare anyone! Haha, well he would be our youngest member now, seeing as he is merely eight, but I will consider your suggestion. Such honesty and force of opinion could be merited.

And I hope I can comply with all of your wishes, you are truly my brightest and most beautiful star. I love you too. Goodnight my beloved Eowyn. Should this letter arrive to you in the morning, then good day my wondrous Lady. You hold my heart entirely.

Faramir


	10. Letter Ten

**10****th**** Letter**

24th July 3019

Dear Fara,

You were right entirely, my love. In three days we shall see one another again, if you thought I could not sit still last week, you should see me now. Éomer has sworn he will lock me in a cupboard if I do not stop rushing around. This letter may come after I actually see you, but I think it will be nice for you to hear my words all the same and I like replying to your letters. But you know I have no patience, not a drop!

Thank Bema that I do, I believe my maids are on a desperate hunt to find some token of love from you, but I do not think they will ever find or know of my hiding place. Not even Éomer knows of it, I have always made use of it to hide things that are meaningful to me. I found it as a child. I used to hide feathers, ribbons and 'magical' stones I had found; now I hide appallingly suggestive love letters from my betrothed!

No, I tell no one of what you say in your letters…well, I hint at some of the things you have said, but no one knows you told me them in a letter. Don't fear my love; your terrible bawdiness is quite safe! But you do make the reward of secretiveness sound very sweet.

Haha, well I do like cats, though I prefer dogs. When my mother died, Éomer would sneak his hunting dog into my room, he was called Argo and he would curl up on my bed to comfort me. We'd often get in trouble for that, but my Uncle did not mind too much.

I knew your books were too dear to you! Then we are agreed, neither one of us shall attempt any treachery by hiding nor stealing the other's favoured possessions.

I know my brother would marry for love if he could. The Eorlingas take much pride in their marriages made for love and happiness, it is often deemed a good deal better to marry for love and a warm bed, than marry for wealth and prosperity. Though of course, when it comes to be a niece to the King of Rohan it is expected that marriages will be made to both the benefit of a couple and the countries they are from. I am glad mine is made for both love and benefits our countries, though I must confess the latter is of little importance to me. I believe I knew in a way that I would love you, when first I caught sight of you standing in the courtyard. You seemed honourable and your eyes showed great kindness, not any of the lust or greed I had come to fear. Anyway, I am drawn to dark times of the past and these are happy times now.

Ah of course, I shall have a little band of frenzied warriors. I'm glad you consider my opinion, I am certain this little lad will make a fine councillor, whether you can find a coat to fit him is another matter!

It found me in the morning, love, while I am overseeing the packing and preparation of everything, but it gave me great joy to read it in my moments of respite. Forgive me if I hastily penned this letter and it arrives a little creased, I had to keep putting it away throughout the morning and returning to my tasks. Good day to you, my valiant Faramir.

All my heart,  
Eowyn

* * *

Always an odd moment when you're a little envious of a fictional characters' relationship, but I am feeling a little bit jealous! I want a Faramir to write me letters as nice as these! XD

Thank you again to everyone for your lovely reviews. Just going to say I am back at Uni (with a lot of coursework to do), so I may take a little longer uploading my fanfics (this one and my others). Thanks for your patience and your encouragement.

Hannah xxx


	11. The Words of Master Gilgrend

Both the Library of Minas Tirith and Lord Elboron believed it would be worthy to provide some context in the following pages, due to the lack of letters exchanged during this period of the Summer of 3019. Thus Master Gilgrend who was present when Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn next met and wrote considerably on the events that have passed has been chosen to provide testimony. It must be warned that Master Gilgrend is not entirely without bias, yet his descriptive and accessible accounts of what occurred seemed of greater interest than other works without embellishment and consisting of simple fact. His book, _The Rise of Elessar Telcontar, King of Gondor_ can be found in the histories. Do not hesitate to ask a librarian to direct you to the correct shelf.

**_The Rise of Elessar Telcontar, King of Gondor_**

**_The Fair Summer of 3019 and the Return of the Rohirrim_**

_The 27__th__ Day in the Month of July, the Year being 3019_

_The morning dawned bright and fair, where once more upon the fields of Pelennor the royal household and court gathered to meet with the Éomer King and the Rohirrim. The city was gaily dressed with banners fluttering upon the walls, bright ribbons and flowers raining upon the street. There was great talk and laughter amongst the men of Gondor, who would gladly welcome the Rohirrim as brothers. Respect and gratitude still exists amongst our people who will not forget the bravery and loyalty of the Rohirrim. Each and every family were turned out in their best and those who found no space within the streets sat upon their balconies or windows, even at times upon the rooftops both to see their great King and to welcome their brothers and sisters of Rohan._

_Thus it was that King Elessar Telcontar rode out that day on a fine bay horse, with his fair wife and Queen Arwen by his side, on her own dapple mare. Though much is muttered through the halls of the old councillors, of the King marrying an Elf, she is beloved by the common people and few can find true fault with her grace, kindness and beauty. It was a true sight to behold the King and Queen dressed in the colours of the Rohirrim, the King wearing a fine, dark red tunic and his Queen dressed in the softest of greens. The King was followed by his Steward, the Lord Faramir, Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and his sons. Behind them followed the Queen's ladies in waiting and maids in waiting, including the Lady Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil. _

_They rode to the fields, were the Rohirrim had gathered and humbly bowed before the King, who then did greet their honoured guests, King Éomer and his lady sister, Eowyn. The King welcomed Éomer with open arms and affection on seeing a fellow brother, and King Elessar then bid welcome to the Lady Eowyn most courteously. It must be said her eyes were quite distracted, as was the Lord Steward Faramir, whose eyes alighted upon her at once and grew most warm at the sight of her. King Elessar declared to his people and those of Rohan, that they had once gathered upon this field as friends and allies during the fear and rage of battle, now they gathered once more in friendship, but in times of peace and prosperity. The dead were not to be forgotten, yet life was not to be abandoned. The warmth of the summer and the pleasures of life would sweep away the last of the shadows. This was greeted with cheers and clapping by all, as the King invited Eomer King and the Rohirrim into the city of Minas Tirith._

_Éomer King looked very fine in the warm, earthy colours so infamous of his people. He has the bearing and strength of a great military man and King and was soon in close conversation with King Elessar. His presence demands as much respect and admiration as King Elessar's does. Éomer King's sister, the Lady Eowyn, is a fine, tall Lady, very fair and with a surprising grace, considering her adventure into battle. As the company rode their horses onward to the citadel the Lord Faramir rode beside his betrothed, quietly talking to her, while a warm blush rose to her cheeks and an easy smile did the same to her lips. There are rumours that the match made was purely to ally the two countries completely, as King Elessar was a married man and so the match between the Steward of Minas Tirith and the sister of King Éomer seemed a beneficial one to be made. However, I must digress and insist with all respect that this is a match of love; the look that passed between the two was unmistakable._

_Many of the Rohirrim were made comfortable in the inns and taverns of Minas Tirith, with some staying with old friends and family here. While the fine Lords and Ladies of Rohan were made comfortable and welcomed within the citadel. Indeed, throughout the day and evening the warm laughter and rich songs of the Rohirrim could be heard throughout the city. Later the King held a banquet in honour for Éomer King and much feasting and dancing took place through the night. I must confess that I still see a little disquiet in Éomer King's eyes when he beholds his sister dancing with Lord Faramir, yet I feel his eyes were also a little distracted by the man partnering the Lady Lothiriel. Again rumours abound, yet one wonders if a match could be made. Though, I doubt the happiness of a Lady, who has grown by the sweetness of the sea, who is then forced to the rough plains of Rohan. And as admiring of the King of Rohan as I am, he is quite the grim, solemn man and I find it difficult to believe he would find such delight in the laughter and merriment of the Lady Lothiriel. Then again who can say, a man can be very different in public and private. And when one considers the temperament of the Lord Faramir and the Lady Eowyn it seems an unlikely match, yet they will wed in the spring and joy to them._

_(Page 278-279)_

* * *

Hope everyone likes the idea of Master Gilgrend and including some outsiders' opinions. I realised there was going to be a massive chunk of time without any letters being exchanged between Faramir and Eowyn, so I thought this might be a nice twist to keep their story going. I may even include some poetry by Faramir (I do love sonnets of the 15th-17th century by other authors, Jonson, Shakespeare, etc so I might include a few of those as well as my own poetry) and other letters and records from different characters.

Thank you again for the reviews and to the guest (sorry, I haven't got the email up with your name) I will keep writing their letters right until Faramir and Eowyn are married, maybe even beyond, because they'll obviously have time away from each other even when they are married and I've got a little something planned.

Hannah xxx


	12. Poems

**_Sonnet 18_**

Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:  
But thy eternal Summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

**Love Poem (Golden She) by Faramir  
****_No official Title_**

Tell me why I can't turn forward without turning back,  
To see that smile behind me,  
Tell me why my heart swells with deep, sweet desire,  
Why I never wish to let you go,  
But am scared to linger too long.

Your love on my lips tastes delicious,  
Your one smile is a rain drop of heaven,  
Golden flames lick at my heart,  
Come tread at my side,  
Where you shall ever remain.

* * *

_I prefer this one, it sounds more real._

**Eowyn, it is not finished yet.**

_I know and neither are we. I don't want you to finish it, because I want our love to exist forever._

**You romantic!**

_Why so surprised? Am I not romantic enough?_

**Nay, your words are simply very sweet and mean more to me than any poetry I could write here.**

_I love you._

**I love you too, dear heart.**

_3_

**Very romantic**

_Good, now stop writing and kiss me._

**Gladly.**

* * *

Thanks for writing that perfect poem to describe Eowyn, Mr Shakespeare ;) and letting me borrow it.


	13. Passed Notes - A Council Meeting

_**A Council Meeting - Passed Notes**_

Although these are not official letters, they were also included again to provide context and fill in a gap. The Lady Eowyn kept them amongst the letters she received from Lord Faramir and so it seemed fitting to place them within this book. Lord Elboron also believes that this note passing gains more insight into a more personal and deeper nature of Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn, despite its shortness and informality.

* * *

**You look so thoughtful and beautiful.**

_You should be concentrating, seeing as you are the steward and it is your king speaking. I am paying more attention than you are!_

**How can I pay attention when the fairest woman who ever lived sits next to me?**

_Fairer than Lúthien_ _Tinúviel?_

**Far fairer.**

_Gasp! You betray your own poetic sensibilities for love of me._

**Nay, I am certain Beren found Lúthien very fair, but I am not Beren and you are not Lúthien…though I still consider you fairer than any woman here.**

_Really? Fairer than the Lady Arwen?_

**You play unfairly, you know to say otherwise is treason. I shall offer you a compromise, love. She is fair, as are you. But the Lady Arwen belongs to Aragorn and I would hope that your heart lies with me. To have your love and grace is fairer to me than any woman's appearance, be she a queen or a maid. **

_You play sweetly and you are assured of my love, you know that. Now, concentrate._

_…_

**Move your arm.**

_Why?_

**Because it keeps brushing against mine and making me forget where I am, who I am with and what I should say or do.**

…

**Eowyn pushing your leg against mine does not help matters in anyway.**

_Tehehe!_

**You are so evil.**

_I know, my lord._

**Stop making me smile like a dolt. Your brother suspects something, as does Aragorn.**

_I hold no control over your lips. And let him, he shall not know. Aragorn is happily married, he will understand._

**I love you. And you do have a little control of my lips, especially when you kiss me.**

_After this we must take a walk in the gardens. WITHOUT MY BROTHER._

**Do you have a mischievous intent, my love?**

_Very mischievous. I intend to kiss you senseless._

**I look forward to that.**

_Good._

**When does this meeting end?**

_Tut tut, Steward of Gondor. We have yet another hour._

**Oh, how can I sit next to you without having the taste of your lips or the feel of your body pressed close to mine?**

_Should anyone read this we will be in such trouble, especially with the latter part of that sentence. You are faring well enough, my lord, and it shall only be a short while yet. But there are no rules that prevent us from seeking one another's hand._

**Except your brother's furious glare.**

_I've told you before, ignore him.  
_**  
His look suggests that I am doing more than holding your hand.**

_Faramir, ignore him. If I wish to hold the hand of the man I'm betrothed to then I damn well will._

**You don't know how glad I am to be marrying you.**

_Yes I do, by the sappy look on your face._

**Well that's the last time I am romantic with you!**

_Tehe, as if you could ever stop being romantic!_

**I make up for your lack of it.**

_Owch, I think that probably hurt more than my sword!_

**You are very cruel and I love you entirely and I will show you just how romantic I can be later on.**

_I look forward to that._

_…_

**Eowyn, stop wrapping your foot round my ankle.**

_No._

**I shall kiss you right here and now.**

_Go on then._

**Argh. You are irresistible.**

_You're doing a mighty fine job of resisting me though._

**My resolve is weakening steadily. I think that the moment this meeting ends I will carry you to the gardens and kiss you before your brother has any time to realise what has happened.**

_Well my brother is quick witted, we may only have around a minute or so of kissing before he runs into the garden fully armoured. Now for at least fifteen minutes of this council will you concentrate, otherwise Aragorn may insist on reading our notes to one another out loud._

_…_

**Go to the garden right this minute.**

_Excuse me, my lord. Politeness is always required._

**Sigh…Please?**

_Much better. As you request, but I expect you there within five to ten minutes._

**Happily.**

* * *

Probably not the best idea to do this, seeing as my ex used to do the same and that was one of my favoured aspect of the relationship, but hey ho it's in here and I love the idea of Faramir getting distracted by Eowyn.


	14. Library Notes

**The Library**

**Strange to see you here.**

_So I don't enjoy reading now? Well thank you kindly, future husband!_

**Haha, forgive me. I just doubt your intentions for coming in here.**

_What intentions do you think I have then?_

**To distract me entirely.**

_Damn, you know me too well._

**I am surprise you so readily admit that.**

_Well I have already begun to distract you, so my plan is going rather well._

…

_Don't ignore me._

**Haha, what am I meant to do? Let me finish this report and then I shall give you all the attention in the world.**

_It's too hot for work._

**Alas, not for the Steward.**

_Aragorn and Éomer are not working._

**And they can only do that, because–**

…

_Did you like that kiss?_

**I think such a question is rather futile; I did not shove you off my lap after all.**

_Come riding with me._

**You make no man's life easy.**

_Absolutely not. It's too hot in here; everyone else is enjoying the warm weather. Come riding with me._

**Two minutes.**

…

**Done. Just let me give this to my serving boy, so he can give it to the King.**

_Do you honestly believe Aragorn will read it? Last I saw he and Eomer had some very fine, Gondor wine with them._

**Aragorn can hold his drink and he does not to read it straight away. It will make good bedtime reading!**

_Oooh very exciting. Let me guess, the river defenses? What a riveting tale!_

**Well I may accidentally slip in these notes, if you distract me too much!**

_You are cruel._

**Only because my lady is just as cruel.**

_I love you._

**I love you too, my cruel and excitable lady.**


	15. Letter Eleven

This letter is not an original but a copy. The original was near destroyed as it was given before the Rohirrim travelled to Dol Amroth and so was almost unrecognisable by the end, dirtied by the dust, heat and the numerous times Lady Eowyn read the letter. Lord Elboron and the scribes did the best they could with the remains and tried to replicate the handwriting of Lord Faramir. The original cannot be found in the library and is instead kept by Lord Elboron amongst his family's documents; due to the overall fragility of the letter he is unwilling to show the letter to others.

* * *

**11****th**** Letter**

Date Unknown (_though believed to have been given around the 19__th__ – 20__th __August 3019, when the Rohirrim left Minas Tirith_).

Dear Eowyn,

I would not have you leave here looking so sad and troubled. We have had many joyous days together and I love you dear heart. I give this letter to you to remind you our time apart will be short and I will see you again. You will have to forgive my hastiness for this letter, but I could only write it this morning and then give it to you on your leaving. I hope that if you ever feel a little sad or lonely, you will look at this letter and it will remind you of my love for you. I would have you spend no days in sadness; your smile is the most beautiful thing about you. Aragorn and Arwen are eager to visit the coast and I shall journey with them, but we must stay here for a little longer. I will be with you shortly, Eowyn. Give my affection and best wishes to my Uncle and cousins.

All my heart fair one,  
Faramir


	16. Letter Twelve

**12****th**** Letter**

23rd August 3019

Dear Faramir,

I love you. I had to say that first and foremost, because seeing you again made me realise how much I did and why I did, now parting makes me ache for you. I am glad I get to see more of your homeland and Lothiriel is very excited to be journeying with my brother and I. She certainly does not let me dwell on sadness, so rest assured my spirits are in good cheer. I do not think the Eorlingas take well to boat journeys, most I know are suffering from sea sickness…though I know not whether you can call it that, as we are travelling on the river.

My brother swears he will never do this again, though your cousin Amrothos is teasing him mercilessly about that, I am surprised he has not been thrown overboard yet! Luckily I have a strong stomach and good health, so I'm able to sit in my brother's cabin playing chess with Lothiriel and describing the view, while he lies in bed. I think he enjoys it! Haha! Serves him right for not giving us enough time alone together. Though now you shall lecture me on being more kindly to my brother.

I miss you, I cannot help it. Those weeks we had together seemed to have flown by and I miss your company. We spent so much time in the company of others that I do not feel it has been enough. I know you will say that we shall have forever when we are married, but forever seems to be taking a very long time. I wish I could tell you more about how I love you and how I miss you and what I would do if I was with you, but such things seem futile. One because I am not a poet and two because I cannot do any of the things I would wish to do and if you were here I would forget. I'm sorry, my love, I wish I could be more eloquent.

There is little to tell, I'm afraid, as the Captain told me to write this to you before another ship came along, so they could take letters back to you. I tried to glimpse where we would live, but it was too far away. Really I am the dullest letter writer imaginable, I had better say something witty or lusty to make you interested!

Hmm…No, it cannot be helped. I can think of nothing that will either delight your mind or your nether regions!

When next you write to me, will you tell me of our future home in Ithilien? Tell me what we shall do there and how we shall live. I just long to hear your words. I read the note you gave me daily and I wish I had been given the chance to write one back, so you do not grow lonely or sad. I hope this letter arrives swiftly, so I may return the favour you have done for me.

Is it really very, very, very bad that I keep thinking about our first kiss? I feel like such a milkmaid in spring time when I do, but I cannot help but think of the way you put your arm around my waist because my legs were shaking so badly…and I got cross because I thought you would think me girlish and frightened…and then you assured me you did not. I loved that moment. And coming back was like having that moment all over again.

Sorry, I'm a sop and you can tease me as much as you please.

But I do truly love you, Faramir.

All my love,  
Eowyn


	17. Letter Thirteen

**Thirteenth Letter**

27th August 3019

Dear Eowyn,

First and foremost, I love you too. I am glad to hear you and Lothiriel are well, and Amrothos by the sound of things! Pass my condolences onto your brother and the rest of the Rohirrim, Boromir never liked travelling by boat either, especially on the sea.

We had enough time together, my greedy one, so let your brother rest a little before he gets to Dol Amroth! I am more than happy to give you as much time as I can when I am with you again, but I will remind you there were many times we snuck away from the crowds for walks in the gardens and for picnics in my own house. Lecture over!

I miss you, my dearest one. Your smile, your laugh, the fall of your hair as you kiss me. The many, many things about you that make my heart sing. And we will have plenty of time ahead of us, my love. The parting makes the meeting all the sweeter. As I have said before Eowyn, you say everything with your eyes, your lips, your heart. If you cannot find the words to write on paper, it is because you scream them silently when you are with me. And I find, my love, you do very well in your desire to simply tell me you would like to say so, but cannot find suitable words. Whether you believe you can write a letter eloquently or not, and I believe you can, does not matter; I shall love you either way. You hold my heart.

You are certainly far from dull! And I am once more relieved I did not open this letter within the courtroom while Aragorn held a council, but waited till I was comfortably situated within my town house and my bedroom. Dear gods, what would your brother say? Best not think of that, an image of your brother is not what I want, when your words make my heart and 'nether regions' long for you! See, my love, I find you delightfully interesting.

Tell you of Ithilien…hmm…When the sun glimmers on the trees they are alight, bright green, fresh and new, the leaves underneath the shadow dark and glossy. The wide fields and plains made of soft grass, so sweet and thick it could almost be a bed – indeed, it has been many times for me – the wildflowers grow thickly on the banks, shades of rich purple and softest yellows smattering the grass. The River Anduin flows into streams and lakes; the one near our house has two swans that have forever been there, I have seen them both guard their nest and have several young. In the summer the lake is filled with water lilies and the emerald dragonflies skirt the water's edge. Beyond that are the mountains of this land, the stone making up our home and the town we shall dwell in. The stone is a little softer there, I think you shall prefer it; it is more yellow in colour than the white stone of Minas Tirith. I hope that satisfies you, for it is a beautiful place and I cannot wait to take you there, as my wife and lady.

And I assure you, I am not sad, for I have spent at least a few weeks in your glorious company while the sun shone brightly on our backs. I wrote you the note for I knew that look of worry upon your brow and I wanted you to part from my company in good cheer. I do not want to be your sole source of joy, sweet. I want you to have as many reasons to be joyful as possible; though I am grateful I am blessed to be one of them.

I shall not tease you; I am too lost in dreams to do so. Damn it, Eowyn. How can you make me want you so much? If you were with me now, I fear I would have no restraint in hearing such things from you. The bed would be far too nearby for your preservation and my sense of shame. I want you. Badly. It is not a crime at all, my love, to think on it. I want you to remember every part of it, to delight in remembering it. Warm skin and hungry breath. I remember how you tasted sweet, because you had just eaten a pear before I kissed you. How I was shitting myself that I would do something horribly wrong, but putting my arms around you and having the feel of your lips against mine, made my head spin and my heart nearly jump out of my chest. Forgive me, for I know you will hate it, but I found it irresistibly sweet when your legs started shaking and you were clinging to my tunic. I still remember how much you scowled when you could barely take a step, but how you smiled helplessly at me when I gave you another kiss. I confess it love, after that I could have danced round the city naked! I will never forget that smile you gave me when you left. NEVER!

You are everything, Eowyn.

All my heart, love and a thousand other things,  
Faramir

* * *

Oh Faramir, you little old romantic, you! This has been one of my favourite letters to write. Namely because of Faramir and I love first kisses, but also because I used my University campus to inspire my description of Ithilien. So thank you, lovely campus. And thanks to you, lovely reviewers. Sorry for the wait, been massively busy with essays.


	18. Letter Fourteen

**Fourteenth Letter**

4th August 3019

Dear Faramir,

I got your reply only as we reached the port of Dol Amroth, I just hope this one gets to you in enough time. My brother is feeling a good deal better, but unfortunately for him this meant Amrothos and I could tease both Lothiriel and my brother mercilessly when she persuaded him to walk with her upon the deck. The colour has certainly returned to his cheeks!

I disagree entirely; we did not have nearly enough time and I long for the time again when I can just find simple happiness in being in your arms, my soul always seems disquiet except for when you rest your forehead against mine and bring my hands to your lips. Yet even then, it feels as though my spirit could go galloping off to the skies. You are my happiness, your smile my own and it pains me when I am gone from your side. But I know you said my happiness cannot rely solely upon you and I am happy in any case.

The harbour was most beautiful and your cousins were both glad to be home, though Eomer hid his disgust from the smell of fish very badly! Indeed, many of my countrymen could not help wrinkling up their noses, but Lord Imrahil welcomed us most kindly and I think he even found Eomer holding his breath rather amusing. I do not know how Eomer envisions marrying Lothiriel, a woman of the sea, when he cannot stomach the smell of fish or the rock of a boat. It is fortunate she loves horses and is fond of the colour green; otherwise I could see no hope in the match!

I suppose you have seen the harbour many times, but it was a delight for me. The green-blue sea looked so pretty against the white walls, the white sails of boats fluttering in the breeze and I was so distracted by the numerous boats there, all different colours. Lothiriel has promised she will teach me how to row and sail and said she will take me about the markets, I only saw them briefly when we rode up to Castle. This is such a fair place, they may call my brother the Sun of Rohan and I the moon, yet I find the warmth here pleasant and not humid as many of the Rohirrim claim. My bedroom is situated next to Lothíriel's; from here I can see the sea and all along the coast curving round in a great arch. The garden is below my room; the ivy trails up the walls, past my windows and underneath the balcony are some very pretty blossoms, red and pink in colour. I do not know their name; I shall have to ask Lothiriel.

I miss you too. I am certain you did not give me a thousand kisses like you said you would! Lothiriel says she will find ways to distract my brother when you are here with me, though I do not think she believes it such a hardship in gaining Eomer's attention. Something tells me he is still struggling with this idea of love, in many ways he and Lothie are so different and he probably cannot understand why he admires her. But even Eothain says she must be quite special, if she can so easily encourage any laughter from Eomer!

I miss your laughter too and the way you close your eyes and rest your forehead against mine, then whisper my name. It always makes me shiver when you do that and it warms my heart when you pull me close to you, as though I were shivering from the cold. Your very words make me smile, even though there is such a distance between us.

Haha! I shall marry a lusty man indeed! What would my brother say? You are right, best not to think on that! Once more he would have to decide who he would murder first and considering I wrote the words he would probably go after me…though, then again I am his beloved sister and you are the troublesome man who has claimed my heart, I could be wrong.

Ithilien sounds so fair, I read over your description so many times I could almost envision the place, near enough smell it. I think I should like to go there before we are wed, if we have enough time, it is surprising how fast this year is passing. But I suppose in times of joy, life can be appreciated for what it is, rather than a momentary stage between birth and death. I am glad I can love the whisper of wind and the smell of grass again. My heart is lighter than it ever has been and I look forward to going to Ithilien with you as my husband and my lord.

You are lusty indeed, my lord! I fear it would be best to tone our letters down a little, for I know of no secret place in Dol Amroth where I may keep them hidden, apart from the jewellery box on my dressing table and I fear if Eomer had his way he could have it unlocked. I shall have to have Lothiriel jump into my room and dance around him before he got the chance!

I had forgotten we had eaten lunch before you kissed me. Then you bade me walk with you, for you had something to tell me. You seemed nervous and I guessed at your intention, but I wasn't sure if you were really going to kiss me. I am heartily glad you did, for it was possibly one of the best moment in my life. I do not wish to say it was the _best_, for I shall have many moments with you and I am certain they shall equally thrill and please me. I was scared you would think me maidenly and silly, but I knew I would fall if I did not remain holding onto you and that would be considerably more embarrassing. When we departed I wondered if anyone would be able to tell what had happened, because it felt as though my face would give everything away and somehow people would just instinctively know you had kissed me. But the only thing that happened was Iroeth asking me why I looked like the cat that had got to the cream!

All my affection, to my very lusty Steward!

Love from,  
Eowyn

* * *

AA MamaBirdCat - My university campus is half the reason why I decided to go there, it's absolutely lovely. We have two lakes, three ornamental gardens and the oldest buildings were built during the 18th century (though we also have a tower, that I think is from the 16th). All in all a gorgeous place and as the weather's been so nice I took a walk round the lake and decided to base my description on that (we even have the swans)!


	19. Letter Fifteen

**_Fifteenth Letter_**

17th August 3019

Dear Eowyn,

Forgive my tardiness, though forgiveness must go both to the passing ships and my squire who unknowingly placed your letter amongst several documents, so it was only when I had gone through four official letters did I find yours. I had grown fearful that you had lost all patience with me and did not seek my love for you anymore. The mind is a misleading and troublesome beast when left alone too long with too many doubts. We must assure the roads and passes are made safe, if not for easy trade and travelling, then for our letters to arrive swiftly!

Ah your poor brother and my poor cousin, teasing by you and Amrothos is not something I would relish either. Though in fairness Lothiriel teased me enough times about you and I, so tis just revenge. I am glad I will be with you shortly and can contribute to your mischievous deeds. Speaking of Lothiriel, before you drive her to distraction with your barbs, she has a remarkably good eye and has made several sketches of her family and friends. I believe there is a drawing of Boromir and I, she did a year ago, in her sketch pad. Could you ask her if I could have it? If she wishes to keep it, I shall understand. And one more deed, my Shieldmaiden, will you sit for her? Doubtless she has begged you before, but I will now do the same and ask if I could have that portrait when she is done. I should like to have a drawing of you, smiling. That is my only requirement. Whether you sit, stand, bear your sword and shield, I care not. Just ensure your hair is loose and you smile. Two requirements.

Well you would disagree! Haha! I miss you too, my love. My heart aches to be with you, but I am more than glad to hear you are well and happy and that you find Dol Amroth beautiful. Though your words had me chuckling on hearing the Rohirrims' distaste of saltwater fish, you may wish to remind Lothiriel or my aunt not to let the Cook serve strong flavoured fish. Though knowing my cousins they will think it wildly amusing to 'forget' and then order Eel or Mackerel for dinner that night!

I have seen the harbour numerous times, but enjoyed reading over your words and indeed I find the place very beautiful when I am there. It was a marvel when I first went there for my training as a soldier and it was nice to see the place where my mother was raised, before she met my father. I have been there many times since, but still recall with fondness when I first stepped off the boat and smelt the sea air and how I was welcomed by my uncle Imrahil, my aunts and cousins. The coast is considerably less formal than Minas Tirith, I suspect you will enjoy the freedom more. And the markets are wonderful places; ensure you buy a masquerade mask before I arrive. It is a tradition the women do so, away from the men, so they aren't recognised at the dance…Then again your hair will be unmistakable, amongst all the dark haired Ladies of Gondor, so I will easily find you! Speaking of the moon, that is a popular choice for a mask, so why not search for one. Green and silver suit you very well. Or perhaps the sun, to put me off the scent! I know, I know. I am not meant to _know_! But I cannot help thinking how fair you shall look. And don't scowl at those words. For one they are true and two you are far prettier when you smile.

Ah well if they smell sweet and are small with curved petals then they could be sweet peas, my aunt Mithriel (Lothiriel's mother) was very fond of them and grew them in abundance.

I am certain I did and I remember it was you saying you would give me a thousand kiss, there must be at least five hundred between us both! Well Lothiriel's nature is so joyous and free it would be a grim man who could not manage a smile for her. Your brother probably fears for his heart too. I know it is hard to believe, but men do not wish to have their hearts battered and bruised any more than women do. And I know you said that Lothiriel is flattered by so many men, it may be hard for your brother to believe he holds any interest for her other than his throne. I will write privately to Lothiriel and ask her if her intentions are serious, or whether she is merely enamoured by the attentions of a King. I am doubtful Lothiriel would stoop so low, seeing as she put up quite a fight when she reached marriageable age and my father wished to have her create a political alliance. There were many powerful men who gave her a good deal of attention and I do not believe she is petty to lead a man on, simply because he holds great wealth or status.

How could I not be lusty when you write such delicious and heady words to me? Lothiriel will have to do an enormous amount of distraction, for I certainly have a picnic on the beach in mind, with little discussion or eating, and a good deal of kissing. Your brother would always blame me, though it is clearly you, madam, who stirs my blood and stops me from thinking straight in council meetings when you run your foot up my leg. Devious minx!

We shall try to go to Ithilien, though I fear by the time you are back in Rohan and Yuletide is past, there will be little time until our marriage ceremony. Also, your brother will desire for you to stay and ensure the Great Hall is running smoothly and you will have a good deal of planning to do. Elphir has told me that it is better to let the women do what they must, then turn up at the correct time, in the correct place and wearing whatever clothes you choose to dress me in!

Pah, your brother will be too busy writing his own lusty letters to Lothiriel! And it is only the truth. I love you certainly, but I would be something of a fool if I did not lust after you and yearn to warm your blood, turn your lips and cheeks pink and watch your eyes grow wide with desire for me. Boromir would clobber my head if he knew I had won the love of such a beauteous woman, but could not make her sigh with longing for me! And I enjoy it too much when I kiss and nibble on your ear and hear your groans and feel you push back into me…Bury this letter if you have to, I will not have Eomer finding it!

That was considerably the best moment of my life, though you are correct, we shall have many more. You seemed terrified and I had a moment before reaching your lips, where I wondered if it was such a good idea. I was painfully aware of the dagger at your waist!  
I thought nothing of the sort, I found it very sweet (don't you dare frown); it made my heart shout for joy when you were so shy and nervous. I knew then and there I never wanted to let you go, I wanted you in my arms forever, with your hands clinging tightly to my shoulders and your knees knocking! Haha, oh my dear Shieldmaiden. You looked so happy and delighted I could have quite easily danced round the Citadel entirely naked. As fortune would have it I decided that it would not have made a good impression on the King or the court!

I will be with you shortly, my utterly desirable Shieldmaiden.

All my love and devotion,  
From your very lusty betrothed,

Faramir

* * *

Hehe, I got Faramir to apologise for me. So sorry for my tardiness! Had two essays last week and been revising for an exam this week, plus lots of other bits and pieces that leave me no time/energy for writing. Hope you enjoyed this update, I will try to update sooner next time.


	20. Letter Sixteen

**_Sixteenth Letter_**

23rd August 3019

Dear Fara,

You are quite forgiven! As is your squire and the boats. You know me better than that surely; I would never lose patience with you or doubt your love. In truth I worried a little, for I wondered if I wrote about such fripperies you were not interested, but now all our fears are at rest. I will seek your love till the day I depart this world, I could never do without your smile or kiss.

Hehe! Well I have done so with great delight, as has Gamling. He assures me Éomer is enamoured, poor man. So I have done my best. Indeed, Lothiriel blushed most readily when I made mention of Éomer's attentions to her. In truth I think everyone has realised they are both in love with one another, except themselves. Éomer is determined not to create a political match, the councillors would love it, and so he is attempting to prove them wrong while hurting his own heart. But I believe the Rohirrim spirit will not stand for that, he'll kiss her sooner or later. The Eorlingas were not made for courtly love or drawn out sentiments.

I asked her and she has told me she will attach it to this letter for you, it will be wrapped up in leather to ensure its survival. I have seen it, it is a very good likeness of you and I must assume the same for your brother. I can understand why you would want it; it must have been a good time for you both, judging by your smiles. Also within the package will be my picture, Lothiriel had me sit for hours as soon as she heard you wanted it done, so I hope you are content with the results! But it is a fair drawing and your cousin has a good hand, she showed me some of her others. A certain Rohan King sat for her as well! Though she told him he was quite useless at sitting still. My brother still looks quite severe, but Lothiriel was clever enough to give him something of a smile!

Cheeky man! Well hurry down to Dol Amroth and come back to my arms then. Your Aunt runs an efficient household; she knew it would probably not suit our palates. Though Lothiriel and her brothers are very insistent we sample every _delicacy_ that Dol Amroth has to offer. Believe me, I had no idea so many things from the sea could be eaten! When it comes to slimy things in shells I tend to leave them alone. Muscles I have enjoyed, I am not so keen on cockles or whelks and I hate eels. We have also sampled crab and shrimp, but I have enjoyed such dishes in Rohan.

Lothiriel has already taken me on several rides along the beach and walks over the cliff tops, the views are wonderful to behold and I am glad this will be part of my home. Lothiriel has also taken me swimming, but it is quite different from the calm ponds and slow rivers of Rohan, a good deal harder certainly. Both Amrothos and Lothiriel have been teaching Éomer and I how to sail, but I must admit to be woefully useless at it! I have nearly capsized the boat several times. Éomer is surprisingly good at it, despite his sea sickness, though he confesses to feel better when he is out in the open while on a boat. Yet another reason why Lothiriel has fallen head over heels in love with him!

Well with sampling all the local foods, we have been to the markets, which are quite wonderful. I expect you would spend hours at the stalls with their fine books and well-crafted pens and paper. Even I found them fascinating. Oh and the mask stalls…they are breath-taking, I would never believe anyone could make a mask look so beautiful and elegantly crafted. I shall not tell you which one I bought, I shall let it be a surprise, but Lothiriel found the most beautiful mask for Éomer; it is gold in colour, with small winged horses at the top and carvings over the cheeks. She was very much excited about finding him one with horses. So alas his won't be the sun, but who can tell what mine will be like!

I asked Lothiriel and she said they were sweet peas, she says they blossom every year and has kindly given me a small vase of them in my room.

Well I think I should make it to another thousand, just to be certain I have given you enough kisses! You are a kind man, but I am more certain now Lothiriel carries no threat. She cares about him, that much is obvious and she is a dear friend to me. Oh I am so excited about Lothiriel and my brother, I think them very well suited, though I still overheard one of Lothíriel's suitors claiming we were all barbarians and I had no right in marrying you, let alone the fine princess of Dol Amroth marrying a dire man like my brother! It was just as well I have been practicing my courtly glare and was not carrying my sword upon me at the time.

I know it to be somewhat wrong of me, but I find it wildly enjoyable in making you desire me. Why bother with the picnic? I have every intention of kissing you senseless as soon as you arrive…I suppose I am rather barbaric in that sense, but I care not for the judgement of others and you seem to find my barbaric nature rather pleasurable!

That is true, I did not think of that. And doubtless Éomer will wish me to stay for as long as possible. Well whether it is a surprise or not, I am certain that I will find Ithilien wildly beautiful if I am in your company and it is in accordance with your description. And I forgot about all the wedding traditions we must go through, I will need to make you a cloak (Bema help me!) or else find one of value. I think it will probably be the latter; I have no patience with sewing or embroidery, and would doubtless make a fine mess of it if I tried.

Fie, you are a terrible man, but I love you for it! Dear Bema I want you to kiss me and spend all day in your company, nothing would suit me better. I suppose it shall only be a little while now, till I see you again. I expect I shall get better at this when we are married and you are called away to Minas Tirith. But here and now, I miss you. I miss the way you laugh and your eyes crinkle slightly at the corners, I miss the way you…Well I just miss everything and it is futile naming all the reasons why, for there are too many.

I will never regret the day you kissed me, but I am certainly glad you decided against dancing around the Citadel naked. Aragorn has seen many things, but doubtless a naked Faramir would be the last thing he would wish to see! Though Arfréa probably wouldn't have minded! Come to think of it, neither would I, but that is neither here nor there.

I hope to see you soon, my wonderful and utterly ridiculous Steward,  
All my heart, love and everything else,

Eowyn

* * *

Little note: If you want to see the masks that inspired me, type in Venetian Masks to Google images and the one for Eomer's isn't too far down. I love Venetian masks, they are honestly the most beautiful things and I sort of imagine Venice as Dol Amroth.


	21. Letter Seventeen

**Seventeenth Letter**

30th August 3019

Dear Eowyn,

I now journey to Dol Amroth, so it is doubtful this letter will arrive in time. Instead I shall write everything here and now, for it would pain me to neglect you. But when I do arrive I shall have the joy of placing it in your own hands. Oh my love, you can write to me about field mice, the types of ale you hold in your cellars and what dress you had chosen to wear that day, I'd find it infinitely more interesting than half the reports sent to me. As I will yours, you are my brightest star.

Ah poor Éomer, I can assure him tis certainly better to be truthful with the lady in question and win her good grace! I am surprise at your brother, this would work to everyone's advantage, but then I suppose that is the councillor within me speaking…and Lothiriel would never accept a match made purely for political reasons. She has always insisted to me her marriage must be made on the basis of love, not trade agreements. See if you can arrange for Lothiriel and Éomer to have some time alone, I can imagine Éomer will reveal his truer feelings without half the court watching and the rest listening!

And thanks to you, my love, I received it. I decided to have it sent to my house in Minas Tirith, partly to save it from two journeys and partly because it still seems strange to have my brother's likeness so well caught, to see him smiling again and knowing that when it was drawn it was a day of peace and happiness among our family. Your picture, on the other hand, I could not bear to be parted with. It was too beautiful for words. I found myself dawdling back to my cabin, only to take it out from the bounding and going over every detail. I am a lucky man indeed, to so soon be able to cup your face within my hands again and have those warm lips pressed against my own. A very lucky man!

Haha do not fear, all my cousins put Boromir and I through the same treatment, alas my poor brother had to sample bad oysters and was sick all over the docks. He certainly preferred Minas Tirith to Dol Amroth after that incident. We too learnt how to sail and row, though in the immediate aftermath of the oysters Boromir refused to step on a boat for some time! But I am certain you exaggerate and are not woefully useless at sailing. Either way I am determined to take you sailing (and your brother if he insists on protocol), as I am relatively good at it and don't get seasick!

Haha, yes, you know me too well. Even Erchirion with his love of books and learning would drag me away from such stands, growing too impatient with me. You can only imagine Lothiriel and Amrothos attitude when I wandered by the stalls selling books, paper, pens and ink stands.  
My mask was a gift from my Aunt Ivriniel, you will probably recognise it, should you be aware of my nickname. Éomer's sounds perfect for him and I am certainly intrigued by yours, I fain think you will surprise me by getting something entirely different than my suggestion.

Well I am glad to hear she has earned your approval and I considered it better to speak with her in private about such a matter, but perhaps you should do so. I imagine she will fear I tell her older brothers and, for all their teasing of her, they are very protective! And as you believe, they are well suited, it is sometimes better to have a match of opposites…as you and I rightly prove! I am sad to say I think I would have laughed had anyone told me I should love a woman who could wield a sword and ride better than any man. But we must not look too harshly on the follies of youth. I am fairly certain you would have rebuffed anyone who was convinced you would marry a scholar as well as a soldier.

Alas there will be some jealous fools like that, I trust you to ignore the pompous twit and I assure you he will gain no sympathy from Lothiriel, she could never abide sore losers. And you have every right in marrying me, for you have every right over my heart. I would be all the fool for listening to a man like that and ignoring what sweet delights you give me.

Haha! I do not find your enjoyment in my desire wrong at all, in truth I find it rightly good! The picnic was simply a decorous way of describing a long, sweet afternoon of kissing; so my beautiful barbarian you shall have plenty of kisses when I am there…I shall probably kiss you on sight in any case. Whether your nature is barbaric or nay (for I find your nature both sweet and spirited in equal measure), I shall take every delight in your company.

You will love Ithilien, I am certain. It is a little wilder than some parts of Gondor, but with rich, fertile soil and doubtless the farmers will return and make good use of the land. They shall not put on airs and graces, as some do in the courts, and I think you will like them and they will love you!  
Bema help me! I know very little of Rohirrim wedding practices, so you will need to advise me on that. I shall probably seek out your brother's instruction as well; I would hope he should know the practices of the husband.

I am indeed, my love. And I return your ardour with equal enthusiasm. I expect I shall always miss you and long for your company, even when we are parted for but a little time. Even now to be parted from you for all Yuletide seems a harsh punishment. I miss you with your easy laugh and beautiful smile, I miss loosening your hair from its plait and running my hands through it, I miss the sweet curve of your neck and tasting your tongue…Need I tell you to hide this letter?

Well I am not so certain whether Aragorn would have been so thrilled at his decision of reinstating me as Steward, if I had done so. Hmm, I must bear that in mind!

Looking forward to placing this letter within your hands and receiving a kiss…or two…or three…or a thousand, as you promised.

All my love,  
My dear, sweet Eowyn  
Faramir

* * *

Huge sorry for the massively slow update. I'm currently reworking one old LotR fanfic and updating a Harry Potter one as well, so I sort of left this one on the sidelines. That and my mother kept interrupting me while I was writing, so it took me a lot longer to finish. Thanks to everyone for reading and especially to MamaBirdCat for your reviews.


	22. The Words of Mistress Fainiel

_The letter of Fainiel, wife to Borlas and lady of Pen-arduin, was written when she was a young girl in service to the Lady Lothiriel as a maid-in-waiting. Thus she was present during the masked dance, held in the Citadel of Dol Amroth, during which both Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir were guests, along with Lady Eowyn's brother, Éomer King and the Lord Faramir's kin. _

_When Lady Fainiel and her sister bestowed us the letter, they stressed upon the importance of reminding the reader that it was written when Fainiel was much younger (being only seventeen years) and therefore, in some ways, naive and impressionable. What is written herein is in no way akin to the lady's thoughts and feelings now. _

_However, other writers of the time do not record in great detail the events of the dance, being seen as less important or relevant as the political discussions were. Consequently, Mistress Fainiel's letter was chosen accordingly._

_Signed Mistress Fainiel,  
wife to the Captain of the Guards, Borlas,_

* * *

4th September 3019

Dear Little Sister,

I have so much to tell you, it was such a great event yesterday-eve. As well you know, this was the time for the masked ball. Normally they hold it in spring, but of course, that was impossible this year. Which was such a pity, for my dress is lovely and there were no handsome men to see it, certainly fewer now! Of course father told me it was quite ridiculous I should like Lord Faramir, for he is far too above my station and my age to even consider me, but he is a handsome man and clever too. Of course, as I told you, it is not likely he will ever look at a woman of Gondor again. It is miserably unfair, for I certainly hoped the Lady Eowyn would be as Ríthor (you remember Lady Lothiriel's suitor, one of Elphir's friends) said, that she would not even know what a comb was used for. Alas, that was not the case and she is so unfairly pretty and though I was told she was miserable in Minas Tirith she is certainly in good cheer now, and smiles at me most welcomingly, so of course I cannot dislike her! And it is so obvious Lord Faramir is besotted with her, he barely paid Lord Imrahil, his Uncle, any heed when he climbed from his horse and made his way towards them. I tell you sis, he walked straight past us all, with only a short greeting for his Uncle, Aunt and kin, before kissing her on the mouth! You can imagine how scandalised everyone was, though Lothiriel seemed most happy by it and even Lord Imrahil did not seem to mind! Of course, Elphir, Erchirion and Amrothos slapped him on the back as soon as he did.

Even Éomer King did not seem to mind, for he clasped Faramir's arm. I had always heard tell that Éomer King was a glowering sort too, though then I have heard much about the Rohirrim and little of it seems to be true. They are simple by nature, but kindly enough, certainly not scholarly or bookish. Though all of the ladies of Gondor are in a twitter about their hair and how golden it shines, like the red fire or yellow sun. I cannot see why they like them so, a good third of the Rohan have beards and beards are horrible, scratchy things. Some are certainly nice to us and well mannered, but they are a little coarse.

Anyway, the masquerade took place that evening, after everyone had dined and the older men and women had retired. Then while the men got ready in one quarter, we got ready in ours. Lady Lothiriel came up with the idea that the Ladies of Rohan should all wear their hair in the Gondor fashions and the Ladies of Gondor should wear ours in Rohan fashions. So while most of the women of Rohan wore their hair up, we wore ours down or simply pinned back slightly. Lady Lothiriel did Lady Eowyn's hair and it looked wonderfully nice, especially when she weaved white flowers and silver stars to match Lady Eowyn's mask, which was in the shape of a silver swan with the wings outspread over her forehead and cheeks and the body making up the nose piece. It is pretty certainly, but I liked my rose one better. You shall have that when you come here for your first Masque and I will buy one of my own, to someday give to my daughter. Everyone had a very flattering mask, though I definitely liked the Lady Lothiriel's one, though of course you have heard of it. For it was first her mother's and is called the Mermaid mask, with a silver blue base, cream shells around the outer edge and a corner covered in netting and decorated with peals.

You can always trust men to find the most ridiculous masks imaginable; there were only a few who wore masks that were a little more subtle than others! I knew Lord Faramir straight away, for he wore his fox one and Amrothos was easily identifiable in his Joker one, but only because he called out.  
"Ah here come the fairest goddesses of all, both of the moon and the sun."  
I think he was already a little drunk at that point. I knew Borlas as well at that point, for he made his way towards me. I swear he would emulate Lord Faramir in every way if he could, for he was wearing a wolf mask! Tis a pity he does not emulate him further and seek some Rohan bride, he always seeks me out and he knows he is of no interest to me, however much father insists he should be. But he is not such a bad dancer and I knew it would bring him some comfort to dance the first with me, so I agreed to him.

I did not know everyone well enough to discern them, but it was easy to pick out Éomer King for he is tallest amongst his men and his mask looked well on him, it was golden and had little horses at the top. I can see why Lothiriel was so excited by it, though she seemed equally pleased to dance with him. So little sis, what did I do? Why what any sensible woman would do, I decided to spy on everyone I saw gathered. For I knew Faramir would probably whisk the Lady Eowyn away to some private corner to woo her and perhaps Lord Éomer would do the same to the Lady Lothiriel. And you wanted to know things, so know things you shall.

I must admit though I did enjoy the dancing and the men certainly enjoyed the fine wines from the Southern regions, and we had some lovely musicians and singers. But you should have heard the things Amrothos whispered to me in Elfish, father would whip his hide if he knew. SO DON'T TELL HIM! 'Your radiant eyes conquered my heart and flamed my desire, perhaps you'd like to do the same to my bed?' of which I told him no, in any case, for I swear he told a dozen other ladies the same thing! In any case, after I had finished dancing with Amrothos I spotted Faramir taking the Lady Eowyn by the hand and pulling her into the garden, so at some distance I followed them.

Well little Rarniel, what would you think? I expected some measure of courtly love and sweet poetry, but nay, he puts his hands around her chin and kissed her with such fire and ardour it took my own breath away! And the Lady Eowyn makes no response, but to wrap her arms about his neck and kiss him back. It looked interesting to be kissed with such force and passion, I would have thought it would be terribly messy, but it did look quite nice and when he drew back to look at her…Well I wish I could have a man look at me so, tis such a hot, burning look Rarniel…I suppose there are times when Borlas looks at me in such a way, though not to such a fierce extent, perhaps if I were to kiss him he would.

I was about to go inside at that point, but then Lothiriel and Éomer appeared around the other side of the garden, so I crept there instead and waited for a bit. I was very interested as to what was going to occur. Éomer King is not so good with words, he seemed a little flustered and it helped no better when Lothiriel took hold of his hand and bade him sit by her at the fountain. He said nothing for several minutes and I was just about to leave for nothing very interesting was happening, when he suddenly turned to her, grabbed her around the waist – I was nearly going to scream for help then – and he kissed her too! I thought Lothiriel would not enjoy it, but she happily clung to him and kissed him back. I should think I am the first to know this and you are the second, but we must keep quiet about it, for it is not known yet. You must swear not to tell a soul, Rarniel, not a soul! You are the only other person I have told.

Anyway, after I had watched them for a bit, I nearly jumped out of my skin when Borlas tapped me on the shoulder and told me to come away, though he was smirking. He then told me I should not make mention of this to anyone, unless I wished to kiss him too. I told him no, of course I would not. So he told me to keep my mouth shut then in that case, for Éomer and Lothiriel would find no favours with me if I went blabbering to everyone (as if I would)! Then he said, if I were not to kiss me, could he dance with me again and try to persuade me to let him court me! I mean, what a man to pursue me so! He is unrelenting! I agreed to that though, otherwise he said he would tell them and my father I had been spying and it was an unladylike thing to do.

So I danced with Borlas a few more times and then he instructed my maid to take me to bed, and though I do not like to admit when Borlas is right he was on that account, for I was most weary and he said the men would undoubtedly be a little too rough if they drank too much and I was tired. So I said I would go to bed and he then bid me goodnight outside my chamber, while my maid was still there. I must confess Rarniel, he kissed my hand and it made me feel funny; for he looked into my eyes at first then he shut his and pressed my hand so ardently to his lips it made my head dizzy.

I have just now finished this letter, so you may not tell father everything, but to make up for it you can tell him Borlas is courting me and that should make up for lack of details. Father will be ridiculously pleased with that, Eru help me! I hope you shall have a pleasant day little sis and tell me of all your stories.

With all my affectionate greetings to you and Ada,  
your loving sister,  
_**Fainiel**_

* * *

I know Fainiel comes across as a bit of an air head, but I genuinely enjoyed writing her as a character. I would actually like to write a fanfic based on her and Borlas, what made her change her mind and end up marrying him? But I'm not sure if there's such a category for the character Borlas on this website. Hey ho! She made me laugh.

Two notes on the last chapter, Faramir is only talking hypothetically (he quite clearly did not run round the city naked either, otherwise Peter Jackson missed a great opportunity) and I've only started reading the first book, so I'm not big on details like that (it doesn't make too much difference either way!). Nevertheless, thanks for the reviews :) I appreciate any and all, 5SecstoThrowItFB, tommyginger and especially MamaBirdCat, your reviews make me smile, so I hope my letters can do the same.


	23. The Words of Mistress Fainiel II

6th September 3019

Dear Rarniel,

Today I have NOT had a good day. Do you know why? It is because of that Lady Cyrabell, who is forever interfering in my business, oh what does it matter to her if I have plans for today? _Nay, Fainiel_, says she, _you cannot go into town, you must follow the Lady Lothiriel and Éomer King round the gardens like a pup_! Now I often thought that being a Chaperone would be quite fun and highly amusing, tutting every time they so much as touched one another's fingers! But that of course is quite difficult when you're tutting at a Princess of Dol Amroth and a quite frankly terrifying man of Rohan like Éomer King. Normally Lothiriel and I get along quite well, especially as I am the youngest in her household, but Eru above, she glared at first the Lady Cyrabell and then ME! Just because I was there and had been chosen. The King pointed out he had his man, Gamling, but Lady Cyrabell insisted that Lothiriel needed a Lady's maid with her; should she hear that I had been dismissed she would head straight to Lothíriel's father and her aunt! Even Lothiriel knows there is no point in disobeying her aunt.

So round and round the gardens we went, all through the summer gardens, the courts of fountains, even the vegetable gardens and herb kitchens, while they talked and talked and talked. I did not really know what a man like Gamling would really like talking about; I could hardly bring up Pigenil, for she is nothing but a fat, little pony and how am I meant to impress the Lords of Horses with tales of not checking her girth properly and then it slipping sideways so I land in the thorn bushes? I know nothing of Rohan politics or even those of Gondor really, and I am told the Rohirrim do not read books – except those of the wealthier classes and even they do not show preference for that activity – so I could bring up what books I had read. I attempted weather, what he thought of Minas Tirith and whether he had a family, which he frowned at most fiercely. I could not understand why I had offended him so and he only went on to say quite sharply he had a woman waiting for him. I could hardly believe that, he must have been in his forties! She must have been waiting for quite a while. Anyway, I asked whether his intended was young – as is the custom in Gondor, for younger women to marry older men – but he very gruffly told me no and then marched ahead to Éomer King and Lothiriel. Oh and of course, Lothiriel had absolutely no problem with him being there, and they were all laughing merrily away.

So I felt thoroughly miserable after that, because I was truly a little pup then, just tailing around after them and not being wanted there and all there was to do was walk around for hours and hours, and even I get sick of flowers after a while. Even when it reached the midday meal we all had to be late, because we had to take another long stroll round the flower beds and I was famished with hunger. You of all people know how I get when the weather is hot and I am hungry and have spent around FOUR HOURS FOLLOWING TWO PEOPLE ROUND A GARDEN! And even when we reached the hall and I was able to have a cool drink, I just knew I had gotten a tan. ARGH! A TAN! So not only did I waste my morning, but I have to look like a peasant because of it!

Fortunately Erchirion took pity on me after the midday meal and said he would escort Lothiriel and Éomer while they went riding, so at least the Rohirrim would not laugh at my stupid pony – which they have done before – who can only manage the slowest canter imaginable. And it was so stupid Rarniel, because afterwards I went up to the library to get a book to take my mind of things, but then I burst into tears because I was so tired and Borlas was there! And he made me feel even worse, but only because he was so nice to me and I've complained about him ever since father introduced us.

He said I was so good for being patient and not making any complaints to Lothiriel and Éomer, even though the day was hot and I had walked probably a good three miles. Then I must have made myself look like a complete fool by saying I had a tan from spending so long in the sun and no one would ever marry me. And he just burst out laughing and assured me that many men liked women whether they had tanned skin or no, and in a week or so it would fade, but if it did not Lady Lothiriel and Lady Eowyn both have tanned skin and they were beloved. He gave me a book, saying he had read it the week past and had enjoyed it immensely, so he thought I would like it and suggested I go to the baths later on. Then he left and I managed to stop blubbering like a baby, I can hardly believe he would want to court me after this, after I have red raw eyes and a tear streaked face and my hair all messed up. Then he came back and told me not to scrub at my skin or bathe in milk, for neither would make any difference and scrubbing it would only make my skin red. And tanned skin was infinitely better than red. Then off he went.

Why do you think Borlas likes me, Rarniel? I am not saying this for flattery – you won't give me any anyway – but sometimes I find I am so irritated with myself that I cannot imagine why anyone else would like me. Why do you think he is waiting for me? There are lots of other women who like him, from Gondor and from Rohan, so why do you think he likes me? He could easily go after someone else, even to another's bed, for I know a Lady of Rohan offered herself to him. She said he was one of the most handsome and steadfast men of Gondor she had ever met. So if he has attention like that why would he seek mine?

I don't think I'm going to think about it anymore, for it is making my head hurt. I will have a nap and then go to the baths, Lothiriel will probably join me, but I feel a bit better now.

Your sister,  
Fainiel

* * *

_{Letter continued}_

Dear Rarniel,

I've just been to the bath houses and had the longest soak imaginable, till my skin was wrinkly like a prune. I am in much better spirits now and though the last letter seems positively whiny I will send it anyway, otherwise you won't know what happened today (and I still feel it was not entirely nice in the way Lothiriel and Éomer treated me). But that aside, it turned out that the Lady Eowyn, Lord Faramir and Borlas had also gone riding with Éomer King, Lady Lothiriel and Erchirion. So Lothiriel, Eowyn and Díllothwen all arrived at the baths. Díllothwen was only with them, because they needed a maid. I don't mind Díllothwen too much; as like me she is a maid-in-waiting, but she often makes out she knows a good deal more than I, because she is a year older! However, her occasional remarks and superiority are easy to ignore and she was in a better mood than I was today.

I had only changed into my bath robe, when they entered the baths and Lothiriel came over and embraced me. She said she had not done her duty to me, as a Lady should and treated me unkindly when I had only been doing my duty. I guess the riding and being with Éomer had also put her in a good mood. So she thanked me for chaperoning them and said I could do as I please tomorrow, I would not have to serve her at all. I think that's very nice of her. I thanked her and did not complain a bit about it, so everyone was well. I was still wondering why Díllothwen was so cheerful, when she changed very quickly into her bathing gown and then climbed up to one of the balconies overlooking our bathing area. Well, Rarniel, I wondered what on earth she intended, as did Lothiriel, for Díllothwen beckoned her up and they huddled by the wall. Díllothwen said Lothiriel should have brought her sketch pad and Lothiriel had to stifle her laughter. Díllothwen said I should come up to, for my sweetheart was bathing and a very fine man he was too! I told her we should not be looking at naked men, but Lady Eowyn grabbed my hand and we went up the stairs to have a look.

Díllothwen said that she and her friend are the only ones to know about the hole in the wall, it's very small so it's easy to miss and they can never normally look across, as the Baths are for public use. But if it's quiet, then they peep through it. I also reminded Díllothwen that Borlas was not my sweetheart, but she pushed me to the wall and bid me look. Whatever you do, you must not tell father about this, otherwise I will never speak to you again.

It is quite surprising, how men can swagger about entirely naked! Women get into their bathing sheets, then when near the water change out of them and get into the water as soon as possible. Men have no qualms, only Faramir and Borlas bothered with the short towels to cover their…things. Whatever I said about Éomer there is no denying, that man has one of the finest bodies I have ever seen…not that I've seen many naked men. But even with looking at their chests, it is impossible not to notice their…dangly bits. In truth it was a bit like looking at those naughty statues in the lower class bathing places, just without the naked women skipping around the naked men.

Then Lady Eowyn looked and she cursed Faramir's modesty in wearing a towel. Díllothwen and Lothiriel had to run down to the pool because they were laughing and didn't want to be known as spying on the men. I know it was terrible, but I had another look after that. Only because I hadn't actually looked at Balros and if father so insists on us courting, then I should at least have one look! He's less broad and muscular than the other men, but in a way that's similar to Erchirion and Faramir slightly. He's still strong, I could tell that and he did have a very nice chest. I suppose he's no different from any other man of Gondor in terms of height and build. And his legs are very, very, very nice. But I left before he took his towel off. I didn't need to know about that bit of him. And I would be so embarrassed were I to see him and I recalled what it looked like.

So that's all really, well at least that's the bit I thought you would be interested in! I'm sending another letter about the honour of becoming Lady Lothíriel's chaperone to father, so if he says anything just go on about how thrilled and happy I was. If he knows I complained he'll only send me a letter saying I should know better, blah, blah, blah, dignity of a lady of Gondor, blah, blah, no one will ever marry me if I nag or complain, blah.

I'm actually rather looking forward to coming back home and seeing the grape harvest. Faramir has been praising the good qualities of our wine, so ensure father keeps the best in the cellars, for I believe we may need some for Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn's wedding. Oh and tell me if we have any apple wine, for Lothiriel made mention she would need some for the Yule feasts and perhaps would send some to Éomer as a gift. I suppose being maid-in-waiting is not so bad, at least father will appreciate our revenues. Or he should by any rate.

Lots of love,  
Fainiel

* * *

Hmmm...So people didn't mind air-head Fainiel. Well you'll be pleased to note I made her extra moany today! Tehehe! I would love to write a story about her, she seems a fun character with lots of possibility and it would be so nice to write about someone in Middle Earth who's a little less serious. But even though Borlas was in the original story, there doesn't seem to be anything about him here or on other fanfic sites. Either way, if I do decide to write one, I'll let you know where I'm posting it.

And what lovely reviews and compliments I got, I'm very flattered, thank you so much.


	24. Wedding Practices of the Rohirrim

As the Lady Eowyn promised, Lord Faramir was given instructions as to the rituals and rites of the Rohirrim weddings. There was some debate as to whether to include the clean copy or the original, but the original was decided upon as it contained much insight into those gathered and their natures. And is undoubtedly a source of amusement for the reader.

Signed,  
Lord Elboron

**Éomer – Bold font**

_Lothiriel – Italics_

Eowyn – Normal

**A Document for Lord Faramir, containing all instructions on traditional Rohirric weddings; as seen to by Éomer**, Eowyn and _Lothiriel (because she was just interested and as the ceremony would include both the traditions of Rohan and Gondor, she may as well be here to help. And Éomer said he was not keen on writing)._

**I do like writing!**

_You just said…_

Lothie, Eomer, my betrothed does not need your argument written out on paper!

**Hmph, as I was saying,**

_I'll kiss you._

**That's some threat!**

LOTHIRIEL! EOMER!

_Sorry._

* * *

**Traditions for Men**

**The Day before the Wedding**

**Not much happens on this day, this tends to be the day the women fling you out on your arse and tell you to make yourself useful, without getting under their feet while they prepare the Hall. Naturally the only way to do this is to disappear off the face of the Earth for the entire length of the day, until you are called upon…**

EOMER!

**What? This happens! It happened to Gamling, Grimbold, Elfhelm…**

Fine, just get on with it and don't be so rude.

**As I was saying, the preparations for the wedding generally have been made before this point and it's not really something you have to worry about. What I mean is, if you try to interfere…well it's just better not to. Put on the clothes, recite the words and just do as the woman tells you. The truth is Faramir, us men don't really know how weddings work, we just practice our lines, turn up and boom, you're married!**

_Has anyone ever told you, Éomer, how romantic you are?_

**Many times, my léoflic, many times.**

I knew it was a mistake getting Éomer involved in this, I should have asked Gamling.

**Oi!**

Éomer, get on with writing!

**The traditional Rohirrim marriage used to simply just involve the couple being found wrapped up in the man's cloak. But as this is seen as hasty and generally the parents want to discuss dowries, houses, etc (though this is still less important than the dowry practices in Gondor), a full marriage ceremony is now required. **

**By the time you're up and dressed the women are busy preparing the Hall and ensuring everything else is ready for the next day. During the evening, it is a custom for the man's friends (that'll be me, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and your cousins – and a few others) to drag him down to whatever seedy tavern they can find…**

EOMER!

**…Drag him down to a nice, clean, tavern and have a few mugs of ale to mourn his lost bachelorhood…**

EOMER!

**…To celebrate his impending marriage. It is the friends' duty to ensure he does not become overly drunk and thus appear bleary eyed, smelling like a dog and wincing on his wedding day.**

Oh dear Bema!

* * *

**The Wedding Day**

**In the morning everyone goes down to the Bath houses to bathe. You get your hair washed and trimmed, then your beard and so on. Once you're dressed (not in your wedding clothes - on this occasion your cloak will have a horse pin to prove I have accepted you as a brother and a fellow Rohirrim), everyone goes up to the Hall, the couple at the head of the line, with everyone else following. The bride wears a white dress, with her hair down and a crown of wild flowers and this is symbolic because…because…Eowyn?**

It symbolises the woman's fertility and her rebirth from maidenhood to womanhood.

**What Eowyn said. Once in the Hall there is a feast, so everyone may break their fast. Generally fruit, sweetened ale, watered wine, honey cakes and sweet breads are served – more symbolism of sweetness, fertility, blah blah – **

EOMER!

**WHAT?!**

_These are going to be the most confusing instructions Faramir's ever read._

**Then it's the exchange of the morgengifu, which can be whatever you please, it doesn't need to have symbolic importance! Then the women go to the woman's bedroom and the men do the same with the man. Get the wedding clothes on, including a cloak either made or given by Eowyn before the wedding. Head to the Hall (by this time the tables have been cleared away, seating arranged and so on). **

**Man always gets there first and waits at the dais. The men that are with him carry the gifts that the man will need to give the bride. There's some half believed myth that a man mustn't turn to look at the bride when she enters, based on a legend about a man who married a nymph but was forbidden to look at her before their wedding. However he turned when she came into the Hall and vanished, because they weren't actually married or something like that. Saying that, most weddings I've been to, the man's turned to look anyway and nothing's happened. But if you want to please the old women who believe in omens, feel free not to look at Eowyn.**

You are going to be so dead, by the end of this.

**Look, I'm just saying these things happen! And Faramir will look at you anyway, I was just pointing out that myth so he was aware of it! Anyway, the Men carry your sword (has to have some decent history behind it, but doesn't have to be anciently old), the keys to your home (ensure servants have spare ones) and a ring of your family (can be with or without insignia).**

The women also carry a new sword, a ring from her family and honey cakes, and flowers and petals to throw when the ceremony is done.

**The** **wéofodþegn – or in this case, Gandalf - hallows the site and then briefly explains why we're all here. Bringing together two families, hope for the future, sacred bond between two people, you get the idea. First is the exchange of the handgeld and brýdgifu, you're giving the deeds of some cattle, sheep, wood and a purse of gold. Eowyn is bringing cloth, a purse of gold and horses. Follow these rites (Lothiriel is writing this bit):**

_(Told you he didn't like writing)._

**I have been writing for ages!**

Lothiriel! EOMER! I swear half the time you two argue, it would be hard to believe you were so keen on one another.

_I am shallow; I like him for his body._

**Who wouldn't?**

EOMER!

**Sorry.**

* * *

I am separating this into two chapters, as it's quite long. The marriage ceremony and practices are based on what has been guessed/known about Anglo Saxon marriages, plus a bit of my own imagination. Hence the reason for some anglo-saxon terms.

Thanks again to those reviewing.  
Tommyginger: I would definitely have groused if I had to spend my time looking after a couple, the Gooseberry feeling is an awful one! And the more I think about it, the more I would like to write a fanfic about Borlas and it would be great to already have some people interested in that story. Haha! I haven't really been thinking about poor Elboron, going through all these letters! He probably got used to it after a while, but yeah 'Ewwwwww mother...ada...why?' I think maybe Aragorn put him up to it! Lol!

Guest: It's difficult to write letters from Eowyn and Faramir when they're together, because they would talk to one another directly. Also I like taking the focus off them now and then, otherwise their letters get samey and it's nice to write from different character's perspectives. So you have Master Gilgrend, whose very formal and flowery, and then someone like Fainiel whose focus is on the details, her own life and moans...a lot! Equally, seeing as Eowyn and Faramir have talked about Lothiriel and Eomer getting together I wanted to mention that as well.

And heartfeltdreamer and MamaBirdCat, I've already thanked you privately, but it is really lovely getting your reviews as well. Xxx


	25. Wedding Practices of the Rohirrim II

Wedding Practices of the Rohirrim - Continued

_Wéofodþegn (Gandalf) to Groom (Faramir): Do you have the handgeld as you oathed to have?_

_Faramir: Yes._

_Faramir to Brother of the Bride (Éomer): I give you this, the handgeld as I oathed to do. This deed contains ten cattle, fifteen sheep, a purse of gold and several loads of wood to advantage your family and realm, in parting with your sister._

_Éomer: Having read and agreed to the deeds herein, I do accept your handgeld._

_Gandalf to Éomer: Do you have the brýdgifu as you oathed to have?_

_Éomer: Yes._

_Éomer to the Bride (Eowyn): I give you this brýdgifu, containing the deeds to five horses, a purse of gold and six bolts of cloth. It is yours to have and hold all of your days. Do with it as you wilt._

_Gandalf: The brýdgifu and handgeld have been gifted and given. The holy oaths given have been held. Now let the bridegroom and bride exchange their oaths._

What am I going to do with cloth? Whose idea was that?

**Mine and you can wrap your children up in it. It's for dresses and such things.**

_Eowyn! Éomer!_

Sorry._  
_**Sorry.**

_The Exchange of Swords_

_The groom then gives the bride his ancestral sword, saying: I give you this sword to save for our sons to have and to use._

_The bride then gives the groom the new sword, saying: To keep us safe, you must bear a blade. With this sword keep safe our home._

_Exchange of Rings, the Oaths, and the Keys_

_The couple should then exchange vows and rings. These oaths are best written by the couple and should involve any pre-marital agreements that were made. Promises of safeguarding, love, mutual respect and the families involvement should one member of the couple not keep their vows or grow upset with the marriage. Calling upon Vána and Bema to bless the marriage and keep it whole. _

_Both the groom's oath, and the bride's oath should end with something like "With this ring I thee wed," with the placement of the wedding ring upon the other's finger – the ring is held by the Groom's friend (not her brother, Aragorn in this case) and the Bride's friend (Arwen). The bride's ring is offered on the hilt of the new sword symbolizing his trust in her. Finally, all of the groom's keys are given to the bride, as she is now keeper of the household (Imrahil holds the keys). Another friend of the Bride steps forward with the honey cakes (Lothiriel – Me!) and the couple take one cake to share, the rest are given out amongst the friends and relatives._

_The Weofodthegn witnessing the vows then pronounces the couple as married and states whatever else is prescribed by his state or nation for a legal wedding (so the oaths and rites of Gondor, blessings of both Kings and the acceptance of the witnesses)._

_The Brýdeala _

_Two chairs are brought forward, the Bride and Groom sit down facing one another, their friends and relatives depart to sit down in the Hall._ _The Weofodthegn's assistances (Pippen and Merry) bring forward the Hall's Ceremonial Cup and the Brideale._ _The Weofodthegn bless both and gives the Bride the jug and ale, which she then pours. The Bride and Groom both hold the cup and stand up, the bride blesses the groom and the groom her, they then drink from the cup. Cup is then passed around those gathered._

_Gandalf: And so before all here gathered, among friends, relations and kin you are thus wed. All agreements being made and the tightening of the Handfasting cord about your wrist (this being done), from now on be bound to one another, both in love, honour and wisdom. As the documents and rituals have been rightly sealed, so seal this marriage with a binding kiss._

_The Groom kisses the bride, wrapping her in his cloak while doing so, proving that his wife is now under his safe guarding. Bride's friends throw flowers, Groom's friends hail them._

**FEAST TIME! Eating, drinking, dancing, singing and giving of smaller gifts (from friends and relations). Last dance of the evening is the most important. Two lines form, men following the groom, women following the bride. Easier to show you when you're there before the wedding; but they have to dance all over the Hall, outside and inside, before reaching their bedroom (the women's handmaidens and the male servants will have taken the man and woman's possessions, and put them in one room). The men take the groom off to his old room, to get him ready for bed – friendly advice, bit of banter, that sort of thing – while the women prepare the bride in her new bedroom.**

Bride's hair is done up in a plait, for him to undo. New robe or nightdress may be given as a present to the bride. Bed is blessed and anointed, honey cakes and wedding ale left in the bedroom. Wife is put in bed by female friends, man is brought in by his and they are left alone.

**Unless anyone gets stinking drunk and decides to sing love songs outside their window.**

No one is getting stinking drunk and singing outside the window, EOMER!

**It was a joke! In the morning men's friends wake the couple up, the couple being wrapped in the man's cloak. Wedding breakfast and Honymone ale. **

**Are we done now?**

Yes, though by Bema this will have to be written out in neat, I'll do that though.

…

**Wasn't a joke Faramir, I am so singing outside your window and bawling up like a baby!**

* * *

I think Eowyn was so annoyed with Eomer, she was at a complete lost as to what to say to him! Thanks again to MamaBirdCat, tommyginger and the two guests who left reviews (unless you're the same person? I think you can leave a name in the review box, so I can thank you personally). Next week, Eowyn is going back to Rohan for the Yuletide period, so the lovers are once more separated, but Faramir is definitely visiting her in the early spring, then later on to get married!

Tommyginger - Thanks again, your words are very kind. I also might be posting up some oneshots of Faramir and Eowyn's life, and I'm sort of working on a sequel to my other fanfic (As I am) about them.

Guest - Nooooooooo, of course she didn't! ;) Fainiel is an odd mix of being a young woman, and interested in 'these' matters, while still trying to be a lady. Borlas is meant to be the son of Beregond and he is meant to be older than his brother Bergil. I don't think he actually appears in Lord of the Rings, but was a character Tolkien invented in the sequel The New Shadow, I just wanted someone who was actually there (or would have been) and if Tolkien isn't going to use him, I may as well! The Lords/Ladies thing is part of Fainiel's airheadedness, she's quite friendly with Lothiriel (so often drops her's) and really she should call Eomer - Eomer King (but again doesn't), I don't think she drops Eowyn's, because Fainiel respects her and likes her.

Guest - Eowyn was at her wit's end! Um...Not sure if he was, but then I can't seem to remember if Eowyn's and Faramir's marriage date is mentioned (though people tend to believe it was a year after the War, and Lothiriel/Eomer's a year after that) and so I think it's relatively reasonable to assume Gandalf stuck around for a tiny bit! At least for the purposes of my story he does.


	26. Letter Eighteen

As both these letters were sent on the same day and are short notes passed between the lovers, it was seen fit to include them on one page.

* * *

**Eighteenth Letters **

28th September 3019

Now the bright morning-star, Day's harbinger,  
Comes dancing from the East, and leads with her  
The flowery May, who from her green lap throws  
The yellow cowslip and the pale primrose.  
Hail, bounteous May, that dost inspire  
Mirth, and youth, and warm desire!  
Woods and groves are of thy dressing;  
Hill and dale doth boast thy blessing.  
Thus we salute thee with our early song,  
And welcome thee, and wish thee long.

Parting is always hard my love, but the pain of it is nothing to the joy of meeting again. I beg you to be of good cheer and find joy in the Yuletide festivities of your home. I will be with you shortly, both to welcome the New Year and then to return in the spring to marry you and be your husband. You are my joy and my love, my life will never be complete without you at my side, but for now we must rejoice with those we love and celebrate that the shadows no longer haunt us. Tell me of all your news when you reach your home and that you did so safely and are well.

You carry my heart wherever you go, but I write this note as a reminder that you do and to wish you well on your journey home. Farwell, my love.

I love you.

Faramir

* * *

28th September 3019

Dear You,

I often weep when I read your letters, but though I used to do so for wishing to be back in your arms and hearing that voice which always soothed my soul and brought me unending happiness, I do so now because your letters are always so sweet and hold a piece of you that I will cherish forever. Even when I am old and terribly ugly and the only thing you and I can both do is knitting, I will bring out these letters and remind myself of how lucky I was, am and will be with you at my side as my husband. You are and always will be my greatest friend, advisor, fool*, teacher, partner and most importantly the sweetest and best lover on earth.

I hope Yuletide brings you joy.

All my love,

Eowyn

* * *

Poem: Song on May Morning by John Milton.  
Fool, as in a jester/joker, not as in Faramir's an idiot. But I don't like the word jester and that's more of a modern day concept, so fool it is.

*Just remembered, got some explaining to do!

For Nynaeve's sister (thanks for reviewing before as well). The handheld and the brydgifu are only symbolic, basically because of my reasoning. So bear with me! I don't dig this whole 'If your husband dies, you're suddenly a burden and can't have any of his money or property if there is a male relative still alive' medieval crap; which while I realise is more realistic, I'm sticking with the Anglo-Saxon view, so even if Eowyn didn't have children, if Faramir said she could have his house and wealth, then she's getting his house and wealth. I'm also assuming should anything happen to Faramir, then Eowyn will get an allowance from the King (as per, in most royal households) and also be supported by her brother. So it's not totally 'women can't have anything that might make them remotely independent', but I'm keeping it fairly realistic. Saying that, because Eowyn is of royal blood and Faramir is the Steward, then she's not going to be left completely penniless (so for someone who was of a lower class, that would be a pretty good brydgifu and Eowyn receives the same, but just for show), but it's expected that due to the aliance between Gondor and Rohan, there's going to be support anyway and Faramir/Eowyn will be looking out for Gondor/Rohan's best interests.

Btw next time it's going back to the more original letters, between just the two of them, so for whoever said they wanted more of just Faramir and Eowyn, it is on the way!


	27. Letter Nineteen

**Nineteenth Letter**

5th November 3019

Dear Faramir,

I know you have told me not to miss you and to keep my spirits up, but I cannot help but miss you. I keep cheerful and in truth the business of the household keeps me so occupied from dawn till dusk that I do not have a lot of time to sigh away my woes like a lovesick maid! Not only is there the day to day running of the place, especially as we are changing some of the rooms, moving the furniture around and replacing the curtains and bedding, but also the preparation for Yule. I had forgotten how much needed to be done, Grima had made claims of a lack of funds, but it was more to do with keeping the place dank and dark. Enough of that though, one mention of that vile man in a letter is enough for me or anyone else. But because we have not had Yule for so long it is unnerving everyone. Some of Cook's assistances have not practiced preparing the Yule feast at all and due to our ravaged land it is proving difficult to have enough of a lavish feast to celebrate the ending of the war and Éomer as our new king, while covering the costs. I am glad to have Arfréa with me, her sense and knowledge is invaluable.

Éomer is busy too, he has scarce thought about Yuletide, but the repairs to the villages and our defences. Things have grown a little better since the dark times, Grima would always attempt to find some reason to hold off the ploughing and sowing, but for now the soil is good and ready for the spring. We have encouraged people home, to repair their houses and livelihood, but some still linger and we must be thankful this winter is warmer than ones we have had before. Despite the lateness of the planting this year, the bad weather and the influence of Saruman, we have enough food in most of the villages and holdings to last; only a few need more supplies. I must play the diplomat here, in thanking you and Gondor for your aid; I doubt half our people would have survived without all your support. We must pray that the Isen will return to its normal state, once the poisoned blood of orcs is washed away, but the Rohirrim have always favoured farming over fishing.

There is not much news apart from that, but I hope with the mildness of the weather our letters will be able to travel between our lands without too much trouble. I must warn you though, despite this mild weather it could change and the snows are heavier here than they are in Gondor. But I shall not lose hope yet in wishing you a merry Yuletide through my letter. I have given your Yuletide gift to Lothiriel; I do not trust you to wait until the 21st, wicked man!

I must confess to liking being in my childhood home, the renewed excitement and busyness of the court. Éomer keeps his people cheerful and well fed, never again will our people be known for their dour expressions and unwelcoming nature. But amongst all this joy and industry, I miss the long summer we had together, I miss being with Lothiriel, your other cousins and kin, and you especially. I even miss mackerel and the citrus orchards in Dol Amroth, do you remember when Lothiriel dared Éomer to eat a whole lime and he did? I would probably sacrifice half my brýdgifu, if only to see his face again. The rest I would sacrifice to see him eat chilli again! I especially miss chocolatl…hint, hint! No, I know it is an expensive luxury and you don't have to bring me any, but when I am next in Dol Amroth I will definitely buy some more.

I realise you are needed in Minas Tirith, as this is the first Yule of the King, but I do wish you could have seen ours. I am sure you would have been interested in all the traditions and habits we have here, though Éomer would have probably invented some ridiculous ones, just so he could have laughed at your expense!

My brother needs to get married and soon, he needs a woman who can keep up with him and won't be overawed by his straightforward manners or his title and name. Honestly Faramir, it was awful on the journey back, but simply only because Éomer was being constantly badgered by his advisors to choose a wife and that every woman under sixty were attempting to throw themselves or their daughters at him. He won't mention Lothiriel, because he's stubborn and doesn't want a marriage based on a political alliance, even if his relationship with her is far from that. I have spoken to him about it, but even though he has kissed her and he likes her company and the match would both suit them, Éomer says half his advisors are against it anyway because of Thengel and Morwen. I just hope he tells them to stick their old beards up their behinds. Perhaps you or Aragorn could talk to him about it and convince him proving people wrong is not always worthwhile.

Though saying that, I have many regrets, but fighting in a war was not one of them. I regret losing my Uncle, as I regret losing a little more of my innocence, but that is not important. I met you, realised I was good at herblore and healing, so didn't need to worry about my cooking skills any more, and saw the King of Gondor crowned, so I cannot complain!

Tell me what is happening in Minas Tirith, is it the Steward's duty to prepare the court for Yule or has that responsibility been given to Arwen? Do you know if they will practice more Elven traditions or those of Men? How do you celebrate it in Gondor, is it different from our celebrations and those of the Elves or are they near the same? And tell me of how you fare, your cousins, your Uncle, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Legolas, Iroeth and so forth.

All my love,  
Eowyn

* * *

Here we go, back to my original form with a letter from Eowyn.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, always much appreciated.  
Exactly MamaBirdCat, and Faramir and Eowyn are going to be together very soon...as man and wife! Yippee!  
Big thank you to , knowing that makes me as pleased as punch. I don't know if Tolkien would have liked what I've done, maybe he'd see it as a bit too modern and romantic. But it's still very, very nice that you think so.

In terms of the sequel for As I am, it's going swimmingly! I had started writing some ages ago and I'm already up to chapter eight (with other future chapters concerning very cute Faramir and Eowyn kids); thing is I've really got to finish an older fanfic first (which is almost done and I'll be posting it up faster as I'm nearing the end) and then I'll probably finish this one before posting up the sequel (but I will let all you lovely folks know).

I'm also currently writing a Harry Potter one and so when that's finished (probably when I'm half way through the AIA sequel) I will begin posting the Fainiel/Borlas fanfic (I haven't started writing it yet and it won't be on here, but on Ao3)...I think that just about covers everything.


	28. Letter Twenty

**Twentieth Letter**

11th November 3019

My dear heart,

When I told you not to miss me, I just meant in terms of enjoying your own life as much as you can. When the excitement of Yule is upon us and shortly after that, our own wedding I have no desire for you to be sadden by our parting. But I am heartily glad you are kept busy and have faith in yourself, my love, I am certain you and your whole court will manage your Yule feast and festivities with the same grace and intelligence you bring to any task. And that man of which you speak should certainly have no place in your sweet letters, when he provided your life with such sadness and bitterness. Let that be the end to us both mentioning his name and character.

I am more than glad to hear your country is recovery well enough, but be sure to tell me and the King if there is anything else you need. I know your pride, my love, and that of your brother's. But see it not as begging, you came to our aid and so we will always return the favour in ensuring your country is returned to full health and strength. I only pray that the rest of the farming goes well and any last refugees will soon find strength to return to their homes and continue their own life, as anyone would want to. There is no debt or servitude between our nations, only friendship that I hope will continue through the years. Now, as we have both played our parts of diplomats, perhaps we may return to lovers and I may tell you how beautiful your eyes are. Like the cool, grey skies of morning, but bright with sunshine and the first gleam of dew on the grass.

Oh you are mean, my fair lady! I can be trusted not to open my gifts beforehand. Hmph I am most put out! You, my love, make me smile beyond reason. Aragorn always knows when I receive your letters, for I go around the Citadel smiling like a dolt, he and Gimli tease me mercilessly about it. They have only guessed at what we put in our letters, of what they have guessed I will not write here. Though they too warn me not to let Éomer know! Perhaps we do not hide our affection as well we think. Or else I do not hide mine…Not that I particularly want to, in any case.

I begrudge you no sentiment of being glad to be back in your old home and I certainly look forward to seeing it and becoming your husband; and of knowing your people's welcome and good cheer. In the same instance I enjoy my work and being in the King's Counsel, I suppose the respect and friendships I have there do not go amiss either. Yet I too cannot wait to be back with you, to hold you in my arms and keep you there till the end of my days.

Of course I remember your brother eating a lime as I remembered him eating chillies, it was all Amrothos and I could do to keep ourselves from laughing while giving him a pitcher of milk…Not that you and Lothiriel had to control your laughter, nor Amrothos after a while. I think Gamling had thought you'd actually poisoned the King of Rohan! I am tempted to claim I would sacrifice the handgeld, but that would mean I could not marry you and so such a risk is not worth undertaking! Ah chocolatl, a little luxury I can afford and so will bring with me when next I see you. Cheeky woman, but I do not mind buying it for you, if you share it with me. 

Lothiriel misses you too and your brother it seems…it saddens me that she receives no letters from him and any that do arrive are to her father, with the odd couple to her brothers, but she is gladdened by your own letters to her. I fear her sadness is something of heart ache, I know she hoped for something more certain and sure of his affection, but as such a thing has not happened she has grown despondent. Lothiriel never minded the attentions of some men, but I think she saw your brother with a different eye and has grown to love him. She herself will not write to him in speaking of these matters, not because she is proud or stubborn, but merely because she will fear a rebuff. I am uncertain whether she would even tell you, I pray you to speak with him and know his mind. It is foolish on both their parts to risk living a life without someone they feel true affection and love for, simply because of fear of denial or pride. Thengel and Morwen's relationship was a completely different kind of relationship and none of that should have any emphasis on their own, Morwen is not Lothiriel and Éomer is not Thengel.

I am glad you have no regrets, for I have none in meeting you and growing to love you. I have some, certainly in the relationship with my father, the loss of my mother and brother. But some things are meant to happen and I know I was meant to meet with you and love you.

To tell you all that has happened? Well…The Yule spirit is truly alive once more, as I have not seen for many years. Peace suits this nation well and though there may have been times of ease, never before has there been true peace and it is welcome by all. The markets and businesses thrive; the guards welcome a time spent with their families rather than too much time in the cold caves and the walls of our cities. The court is no longer a place purely of military practices and strategies, Queen Arwen ensures the cold stone is enlivened with music and feasts. It is once more a place of great knowledge and culture; alas some still see it as a place of power and their intrigues. I believe Queen Arwen plans a measure of both Elven practices and those of Gondor; though I am certain many of the lower levels will still celebrate it as they always have done. I do not believe our practices and yours differ so wildly, except we have no hunt and you may find the Court festivities a little formal in comparison to those of the Rohirrim.

I am afraid I must sign this letter off now, Aragorn has called a meeting with the Council, there are rumours of certain goings-on in the South, but I cannot put them in this letter. I trust you, my love, fear not that, but this letter will be among others and I do not want it being intercepted and military details revealed because of my carelessness. Everyone is well and I hope to write to you again soon.

All my heart, dear one,  
Faramir

* * *

It's not all strawberries and cream! Trouble's a'stirring in Gondor!

Woo-hoo, twentieth letter! Thanks everyone for still being here and reading, your reviews have made it all the worthwhile (don't worry this isn't the end, I'm just celebrating the 20th letter!). Not much longer for Eowyn and Faramir sequel (Oh my lord, Elboron is so cute! Sorry, just had to say that. I keep imagining him with really chubby cheeks...gaaaaaaaah, ok calm down broody Hannah!).

MamaBirdCat - Yeah me too, I've missed my old format. Having talked to Hiker Writer, I will probably post it on here as well. Just not sure what character's I'll post it under! Haha perhaps a little wry smile on the old professor's lips if I was lucky! Lol! He might forgive me.  
Hiker Writer - The Fainiel and Borlas fic will probably be T rated, my other two Faramir and Eowyn ones are M. Just thought I'd warn you. No violence, just lots of marital, coupley stuff ;)  
Also to those who just started reading or read through all the stuff I posted, thanks very much for your reviews too. Nosmaeth and janet. Massive thank you's to you!


	29. Letter Twenty One

**Twenty-First Letter**

18th November 3019

Dear Faramir,

I am certainly grateful for your reassurance and belief in my own abilities; I am sure it will go well, but as this is my first Yuletide for many years I cannot help but be nervous. I want the feast and festivities to be the best they can be, so people remember the joy and hope my brother's Kingship brings and of our renewed alliance with Gondor. Still, I am thankful that holly, ivy and pine are all free and found readily on the trees about us, so the Hall is not lacking in colour. We have already covered the beams and columns with ivy and boughs of holly, all the tapestries have been cleaned and refreshed. So it at least looks nice.

Grr, my pride is my fortitude…but yes, I will tell you if we need anything. But please don't make a huge fuss about it if we do, tis easier to bear that way. Not that I am ungrateful, Eorlingas' pride runs deep and Gondor is already assisting with the recovery of Rohan. Unless you have any surplus chocolatl, we need no further aid! I pray for the same, my love, only when people are content and settled can peace truly reign.

Friendship and affection, which I am certain, will grow throughout the years. Yes, these are not letters between old men! Your words still please me greatly, I suppose I am flawed for flattery or else you are such a master with words you conquer my heart each time you put a pen to paper. It will give me great joy when we are married, to be able to wake and to lie by your side and listen to you speak.

Hehe, I am the cruellest lady of all. Mwhaha! I highly doubt that you could contain yourself with excitement, but I am glad I can bring a smile to your lips. You frown far too much, my lord! Oh Faramir, now who's being unfair, you must tell me what Gimli and Aragorn have said. Or else I shall find the most romantic letter you have ever sent me and read it out in front of the enter court! Mwhahaha! Possibly the one where you said you liked the taste of my tongue. I am certain the King needs to know that about his Steward of Gondor! If you haven't noticed, I like teasing you very much. But you have to tell me what they said. Though of course I am glad you are good friends with Aragorn and he likes you enough to tease you about me.

That was a very funny day. Possibly one of the funniest of my entire life! It was just Éomer's face was so traumatised…see I'm giggling to myself just thinking about it. That and it took a while for him to realise how hot the chilli was. Aww, aren't you romantic? I'd still marry you either way. Yay! I love you…oh I have to share it? FINE. Hmph.

Oh I must write to Lothiriel as soon as I have finished this letter and I will speak to Éomer, whether he cares for it or no. You are right in that sense with his pride, he is letting it cloud his opinion of Lothie and his love for her and it is selfish of him to do so. I know you will say a subtler approach is needed, but in my estimation, Éomer must make a decision. Either letting Lothiriel forget his love and marry someone else or making her a true offer. I love my brother, but I also love Lothiriel and I wouldn't want to see her hurt, any more than I would Éomer. But being as stubborn as he is, he is hurting them both.

I hope I can give you as many happy times, even when you have suffered sad ones and know that I will always be at your side, if not in body then in spirit. I will love you for ever. I am heartily glad I was fated to meet you. And I am glad to hear of the spirit of Yuletide alive and well in the city, I am certain Arwen will make it one of the most beautiful and splendid Yuletides that Minas Tirith has ever seen. I look forward to being there next year and getting to witness Yule for myself, though I will miss it here.

Keep safe, my love, whatever is going on. You will be in my thoughts and heart. Will there be a missive to Rohan soon? I do wish to know what is going on there and in turn keep both you and Gondor safe. Don't get hurt or I will bring out my armour once more, saddle my horse and join your armies. Give my affection and greetings to everyone there.

All my love and hope for the new year,  
Eowyn,

I love you.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone :) Massive hugs and hello to new readers!  
tommyginger - See I've always imagined Aragorn and Gimli teasing Faramir and Eowyn about their relationship. Ah wouldn't we all like to know, perhaps Faramir will let something slip in his next letter! Hehehe poor Elboron, especially because right now I'm being all soppy over him!

annafan - Thank you for reading and reviewing, you are a new reader, so hooray! :)

mysterious guest... :D - Thank you so much. I know, a few people have said that, but since I first saw the films (aged 9 or so) I have had a majorly big crush on David Wenham (have a thing for light reddish hair) and he is to me, though I appreciate not to everyone, Faramir. At least that's who I imagine when writing this. But thanks again for reviewing.


	30. Letter Twenty Two

**Twenty Second Letter**

24th November 3019

Dear Eowyn,

I believe the missive should have reached you by now, along with this letter, but again I shall not put any details into this. Hopefully if your brother has received the letter from Aragorn, then he shall tell you as well and you will know. But don't put anything into this letter about it, just in case. Now that's over and done with, I can continue being romantic! As you well know I am.

The Hall sounds wonderful my love, though I confess an artistic Eowyn is not something I can easily imagine! Hehe! I'm sure your talents of decoration are prodigiously good, but I cannot imagine you having much patience for it, still I expect the excitement of Yule and the busy nature of everyone else makes it worthwhile. Still I would like to see it, especially as it is only the lower levels of Minas Tirith that decorate their homes and rooms with holly and ivy and garlands of dried flowers, herbs and spices. In the upper levels, long strands of different coloured, woven silks are used with glass baubles and small gold bells. Though I expect in the other cities and towns the use of holly and ivy are also popular. In the towns and cities along the coast, they use pinecones, evergreens and often paint shells and stones with silver or gold paint. I expect you would like that and perhaps someday with can spend Yule in Dol Amroth; Lothiriel would delight in your company certainly as would all my cousins.

I know your pride is your fortitude and a lovely pride it is too! Alas, there is no surplus of chocolatl, I believe the children of Southern Gondor make quite certain of that, but I am more than happy to get you some and be able to taste that on your tongue! Haha!

I think it would be a very odd thing if these were letters between old men and would be considerably distasteful. Ah I think my lady is very adept at dismissing flattery, she is not one for wooing with hackneyed words or fanciful notions…and I would like to think it is the skill of my pen that brings a smile to your lips. I fear I must disappoint you though, were you in my bed I would not speak one word to you…I would be far too busy looking into your eyes and kissing your lips, it would be considerably wasteful of our time if I were to do anything else!

I think you could claim that title, though Gwiryan would come a close second. She flat out refused to marry me when I was four; I had to spend at least two days in the library mourning my fate, before Boromir (who had made me ask her anyway) gave me some biscuits to console me. I don't think Beren would have been overly impressed with that lack of commitment! Boromir even suggested I fight in a melee for her, but I was far too busy fighting dragons at the time. Hmm, now there's an interesting thought, have you ever refused a man?

Hehe, I really shouldn't tell you what Aragorn and Gimli say, it tends to be along the lines of:  
Gimli (to Aragorn): Ho ho, looks like our little Steward has received another letter from his lady love! You're practically skipping around the Citadel.  
Me: *Evil glare*  
Aragorn: *Laughing*  
Gimli: *Trying to snatch the letter off me* Come on, laddie. If you've nothing to be ashamed of, then you've nothing to hide.  
Aragorn: I think that may be the problem, Gimli. What has she written Faramir?  
Me: NOTHING.  
Gimli: That's a funny sort of letter, if she's not putting anything on the page. I think that defies the point of a letter.  
Aragorn: I am sure it is of the most eloquent and civil communications imaginable. Faramir would never make any suggestive notions towards the White Lady of Rohan, unless he really had to. *More laughter ensues and I curl under the table.*

I think Lothiriel enjoyed that practical joke just as much, her brothers played a similar one on me and Boromir, but I had the good wit not to be so won over by macho displays of courage, whereas my brother ate the entire chilli and then said he wanted to dunk his head into the sea. Tears running down his face, the sweat pouring off him…very similar to how your brother looked.

Hmm perhaps you are right, push comes to shove. You are right, in that I would normally advise a more tactful and kinder approach, but you know your brother best and I would want neither Lothiriel nor Éomer hurt by unthinking behaviour. Best of luck, my formidable and lovely Shieldmaiden of Rohan. May you knock some sense into him – in a metaphorical sense, not a literal one; I don't think you can get away with clobbering your older brother anymore!

Your own happiness and joy makes me happy, you have no need to do anything else other than to be happy yourself. And I will do anything in the world to make a smile come to your lips, even if it means I have to eat chilli and buy you a mountain of chocolatl.

I will keep safe, so I can return to your side again. And the same to your family and friends.

All my love,  
Faramir

* * *

Little earlier update, as my family's coming over, I have work and volunteering tomorrow, so I will be a busy bee!  
Thanks for the reviews everyone, especially nosmaeth for your lovely comments and pointing out my spelling booboos. Also thanks to MamaBirdCat, here's a little snippet of Aragorn and Gimli's teasing and next week there will be a letter from Eomer to Lothiriel!


	31. Éomer's Letter

**Éomer's Letter**

_Éomer Eadig, King of Rohan, graciously bestowed these two letters written to the Lady Lothiriel after having spoken with his sister, the Lady Eowyn about his treatment towards the Lady Lothiriel previously mentioned in the letters passed between Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn. Thus laying to rest rumours stating he only resumed contact with the Lady of Dol Amroth only after Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn were wed. Their personal engagement continued beforehand._

Signed Lord Elboron  
and Éomer King

* * *

_(The formatting works better on a Word doc, as I was able to cross out the lines, where Éomer had rewritten the letter, for this one I'm underlining them showing where Eomer has rewritten the letter)._

27th November 3019

To my Lady Lothiriel

To the Lady Lothiriel

I am not a man of many words and I believe it would suit you and I better if I was honest and to the point. I would beg you not to see it as harsh or critical; I just have no other way to write this. I was trained to be a Marshal not a poet. So here goes.

I have not treated you fairly or with honour, I fear I have treated you little better than… well I've not treated you with the respect or dignity as a woman of your position deserves. I still insist my friends and relations call me Éomer, rather than King, but that does not make it right for me to take advantage of your spirited and warm nature. And even if I had been taking advantage of your beauty, it would have been equally repulsive and dishonourable to me.

I therefore, think it is best to see our relationship as one of friendship with a closer bond due to the marriage of my sister with your cousin. The times I spent with you were some of the happiest of my life, but it is, and was, unfair to toy with your affections like that. I hope someday you can forgive me and we can meet as friends.

There are dozens of men who admire you and would make you a goddess in their eyes, you are more than worthy of true affection and real love. I would beg you not to let your thoughts linger on me when I have certainly proved less than worthy of you.

I am heartily sorry.

Éomer,  
Son of Éomund,  
King of Rohan

From Éomer

* * *

Dear Lothiriel,

Dear Lothiriel…

I can't send the last letter I wrote, because most of it isn't true. I once said the Men of the Mark do not lie…which was clearly a load of bollocks. One thing is true and that's I'm not a man of many words, I won't flatter you or deceive you again. I will be honest and to the point in this letter, I swear it.

I have not treated you with the respect and honour you so deserve, as any man should treat someone who has offered their love and affection to him. It pains me to hear of your heart ache and although I wish to say it was never my intention to make you feel such a thing, I know in all good conscience that it is due to my neglect and dismissal of you that you do. I am therefore a complete ass.

In my last letter I said your warm nature, your beauty and my treatment of you meant that you should find another man who would love you better. Now having read the damnable letter, I heartily beg you not to do that. I have treated you with nothing but disloyalty, abusing your affection and hurting your heart. I realise there is very little left that makes me a apt suitor to you, but it would mean more to me than anything in the world if you would consider letting me love you again, gaining your trust, affection and love and someday becoming my wife. If such a thing were agreeable to you.

This letter will also be a signed document that I will never intentionally hurt or upset you again.

If you no longer welcome my affection and love for you, I would rather you told me. Even if you call me a complete warg's arse while you do, than to leave me in a state of unknowing.

I hope Yuletide will bring you joy, min léoflic.

Éomer

* * *

_I appreciate this letter appears slap bang in the middle of Faramir's and Eowyn's, but I wrote this first, before Eowyn's reply to Faramir. Now the only matter is, do you want to hear from Lothiriel or should I go back to Eowyn's reply? :)  
Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, as usual thanks to AAMamaBirdCat, fantasychica37 and KnightGhost10287, lots of asking for more Minas Tirith antics and I do promise if I have any time (HA HA!) I will write it and let you know when I post it._


	32. Lothíriel's Letter

**Lothíriel's Letter**

4th December 3019

Dear Éomer,

Forgive me for not replying back sooner, but of course your letter gives me much to think about. It would be wrong of me to deny how strongly I felt about you and how much I want to be with you again. Equally it would be wrong to forgive my misgivings. My father often complains I am not like my two older brothers or my cousin, Faramir, when it comes to considering things and looking before I leap. But on this occasion I think it would be of some value to. Éomer I would beg of you not to try my heart, it has been too badly hurt beforehand and I would rather you tell me if your intent and purpose was entirely serious.

However, I do not believe you would have written to me if that were the case and I do want to believe that I mean something more than my status or my dowry or a political alliance. You made me forget that I was the Princess of Dol Amroth and instead you treated me like Lothiriel. I've had so many suitors flatter me and think me an empty-headed lady with no interest in politics or history, but only concerned with how many roses are in her gardens or jewels in her jewellery box. You made no attempt to treat me like that…certainly not at first when you were so bad tempered with me! But after that you were very kind to me and I liked that you were honest in how you felt towards me – even if at first it was not necessarily based on good judgement, just your irritation with the ladies of Gondor.

Oh dear…this letter is very serious. But I suppose that cannot be helped much. I would also ask that as you have asked for my forgiveness, which I will give – even if your intention proves false –, I ask that you will forgive me too. I fear you may not have thought me flippant or that I had not given enough thought to loving you. But I do love you. It would be futile to deny it.

You ask me to marry you, but will you ask me again? If you ask me again the day after Faramir and Eowyn are wed, I will know you to mean your words and I will give you my answer then.

But till then, I do love you, you warg's arse.

_Lothiriel_

* * *

_A/N: So the vote swung towards Lothíriel's reply! I know Eowyn seemed a bit dithery and I do get why many people wouldn't see that as her character, but for me Eowyn doesn't seem like the type of girl to get involved in people's relationship problems unless they asked her directly and even then she probably wouldn't feel too comfortable about it. You guys are so lovely and sweet, thanks so much for reviewing and reading. I'm in a very loving mood this morning, so virtual hugs to you all! :) Including MamaBirdCat, tommyginger, Elves are awesome (I couldn't agree more, unless you want to date one, in which case they are waaaaaaay too clean and shiny!), fantasychica37 and DarylDixon'sgirl1985. Xxx_


	33. Letter Twenty Three

**Twenty Third Letter**

30th November 3019

Dear Faramir,

I did it. I spoke to Éomer and told him he was being a complete orc in his treatment of Lothiriel. I must confess we did fight a little about it. He was quite adamant he would lose the respect of his advisors and I said he would lose mine, and anyone's with any sense, if he treated a woman with such little kindness and honour. I also told him the advisors were just being old farts and Gamling and even Elfhelm fully supported his choice. I left him after that, to mull things over and I believe he did write a letter to your cousin. For when the Dol Amrothian Herald was leaving, he was placing several court letters into his satchel and I recognised a letter in my brother's hand to Lothiriel. I only hope he did the right thing.

The missive did reach us and it worries me greatly, must there be more trouble after the Great War was fought? I know Éomer will be keeping a close eye on me now, but I would not have you come to any harm. Keep safe, my love.

I will have you know, sir, I am a veritable artist! Though I must say having Arfréa's eyes and good sense is probably why the Hall looks as good as it does, rather than my own artistic sensibilities, but I helped and it was a good to spend time with my ladies and our Stewardess. I have enough patience with it, for I know how much joy it brings to everyone and it is not something ridiculously dull like sewing flowers onto a handkerchief. Don't expect me to be embroidering your shirts any time soon!

Your Yules sound so beautiful, I think I would like to go to every city and see how they differ in their celebrations. Then once we have witnessed every Yule festivity and feast in Gondor, we shall come to Rohan and you will witness the Yuletide feast in Meduseld. I am certain Lothiriel would enjoy it very much too, if Éomer has made the right decision.

Taste chocolatl on my tongue! You sir, are very wicked. I am very adept at knowing when you take pride in your pen and your skill of sweetly kissing me, but it is a pride that is rightly fitting. Were I in your bed, I would be doing much more than gazing into your eyes and kissing, my lord! Much, much more.

Ah poor you, but then dragons do take up an awful lot of time. I know I was far too busy when I was young, riding the fire horse into battle and rescuing my friends from dangerous enemies and preventing them from marrying bad men…I still do on occasion! Now as to the matter of having refused a man. I refused to kiss Eothain when I was fourteen, being a little drunk at the time I believe I told him his mouth smelt of a troll's behind. But I don't think he took it to heart.

I laughed out loud when I read the conversation between you three, think I shocked several of my ladies, but they too found it very amusing. Oops, was I not meant to tell? I swear, most of what you tell me remains hidden, but my ladies think you a very romantic and amusing man. They found that particular quote very amusing. I also enjoyed reading of your sensible nature when it came to eating chilli and I agree with you, I think Lothiriel enjoyed the joke very much.

I have asked Éomer what he wrote, but he refuses to tell me and we are both as stubborn as mules when we want to be. I'm pretty certain I could still get away with clobbering the King of Rohan! I think Gamling would overlook it.

Then for your sake and mine, I will be happy and will assure you of my love. I love you. When can I expect to see this mountain of chocolatl?

All my heartfelt love and happiness,  
Eowyn


	34. Letter Twenty Four

**Twenty Forth Letter**

7th December 3019

Dear Eowyn

Doubtless you did, for not long afterwards Lothiriel wrote to me asking for my advice (of all things!), she said she did not want to talk to her brothers, her sisters-in-law or her father, for the teasing would be merciless from her brothers and she was certain her father would be dead against Éomer writing to her with a proposal of marriage – yes, if they tell you about that you must look surprised. But before she replied to his letter, she wrote to me asking for my advice on the matter, which I was happy to give. I assured her that had Éomer would state plainly if he did not wish to woo and wed her, but as he had written it, she could trust his word. So whatever you did, my love, whether it was clobbering him around the head with your words or sword, it certainly worked!

Do not worry, dear heart. Of this trouble it is only small in comparison to what we had the year before. But as my lady commands, I will keep safe, as long as you do the same. I need to keep my wits about me and worrying about your safety would do me no favours.

I am sure you are my love, though I would be certainly a fool if I expected the White Lady of Rohan to spend her time embroidery my name into my handkerchiefs! Don't fear, I like my shirts plain in any case; you are safe from the horrors of needlework.

We shall journey to the tiniest farmstead and tucked away taverns to discover all their Yuletide secrets, but I would indeed like to see the Yuletide in Rohan especially. It looks as if Lothiriel shall now witness it, for I believe she wrote back to Éomer quite quickly once she got my reply. I know through her mannerism and looks she was very fond of Éomer and it was a deeper affection than past relations she has had, I doubt she would have refused him.

I would say quite wicked, my lady, but my wickedness is incomparable to yours! You outdo me on every turn, especially with that last sentence. What would Éomer say? I feared that as soon as I mentioned our bed and kissing, you would say something like that, so I had the great foresight to open your letter when I got home and was heartily glad I'd done so. Gimli would have been shocked.

Exactly, until I had dealt with the invisible dragon infestation of Minas Tirith there was no time for marriage. The fire horse? Now there's a pity, I didn't get my own steed. Haha do you indeed, my love? Well I'm sure you spend much of your time rescuing your friends from door-less towers!  
Oh poor man, though I must confess to wondering how you knew what a troll's behind smelled like?

I suppose everyone will know eventually, I hold you no grudge for telling your ladies…especially as I am romantic and amusing, I thought I would never make the terrifying Arfréa laugh! So do your ladies now approve of me?

I love you too and I promise I will bring some chocolate to you when we are wed.

And all mine in return, dear heart,  
From Faramir

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to everyone for reviewing the last letter.  
AAMamaBirdCat - Yep Faramir has heard something from his cousin. Now the only thing is, should I write that next or have Eowyn's reply?  
jamelia - Thank you for reading an reviewing  
annafan - haha yep, no beating about the bush with Eowyn, though Faramir encourages her.


	35. Lothíriel's Letter II

**Lothíriel's Letter II**

Dear Faramir,

I would care to have some advice from you about something, I know you would tell me I can trust my father and our aunt, but in this case I feel nervous about seeking their advice; for I know father would be dead against this and Aunt would probably agree with me, but tell me I have to do what father tells me to. I would normally write to Eowyn, for I love her like a sister and in truth I prefer her company a good deal more than some of my own ladies, but as you will find out it is not appropriate for me to write to her. My brothers would tease me mercilessly and I fear father would not approve.

As you, and probably the entire court, are aware Éomer and I had…we were quite enamoured by each other…I hate that phrase, it sounds so stupid. But it is true, he kissed me quite often and confessed his love for me when he came to Dol Amroth. It was unlike any other relationship I had before and infinitely better than anything I could have dreamt of, Éomer is so intent with what he feels I felt foolish for comparing it with the notions of courtly love I used to have. But when he went back to Rohan he did not reply to any of my letters and barely said one word before we parted. I know the Rohirrim care more for expressing their affection through actions rather than words, but I was sorely hurt when he made no attempt to write to me, even if it was just a small letter.

But then after I had near given up on ever receiving one word from him, he sent a letter apologising to me for how he had behaved and how he had treated me. He says he loves me and he wishes to marry me. It gladden my heart to hear from him, though doubtless my father, aunt and Erchirion will say the letter was not written eloquently enough. But I do not expect that from him and I do not desire it, I know Éomer gives me so much more than pretty, well-crafted words, no insult to your own art and letters to Eowyn. For I know you send her letters, she does not always hide them so well!

I have made a copy of Éomer's letter and added it to my own pages. I hope to see you soon after Yuletide, for we all intend to come to Minas Tirith and then journey with you to Edoras.

Fondest greetings,  
From Lothiriel

* * *

_A/N: So sorry about the delay, back at Uni and with lots to do before the academic year begins. I'm the Vice-President of the Musical Theatre Society, so I'm majorly busy with preparations before Fresher's fair and our taster session. So I'm not going to be very speedy for some time, so thanks for your patience and much love to everyone reading and reviewing._


End file.
